


Behind the white/白色背后

by fragrans1984



Category: fans works, 阴阳师, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Only, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 阴阳师就像雪后的红山茶，并不知道他俘获了多少人的心。Seimei just like the red camellia after snow, he doesn't know how many people are fascinated by him.*网易游戏阴阳师同人*本文大致设定遵照游戏阴阳师设定。时代背景平安时代，剧情进度在和黑晴明决战之前。*旧作翻出来重新加工，是作者花式放飞自我的产物。*2016年的我写下这句话时还不知道我要写个什么样的结局——不过完结后我知道了*已完结——请尝一口吧朋友*this is a fans work of Onmyoji (Video Game).*This work has already finished.Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

_**第一章 chapter 1** _

 

一夜大雪过后，庭院举目望去皆是皑皑一片，连庭中那棵高耸的樱花上也披了一层白衣。晴明晨起冥想过后，循例由灯笼鬼和帚神捧来盥具开始梳洗。当晴明正对镜熟练地描绘着眼角的一抹红时，帚神推开了窗户，雪后的亮光嗖地钻进了屋子里，反射在镜面上，映得室内一片白亮。晴明突然来了兴致，撂下笔，跨步出门。

 

庭院的一侧，神乐正在和萤草、座敷童子、童女几个式神打雪仗，虽说神乐和萤草的武力着实不弱，但到底还是孩子，一人持伞一人舞蒲公英，嘻嘻哈哈你来我往，玩得身上头上都是雪沫子还不肯停，庭院里远近都能听见叮叮之声。

 

院子里的另一角，雪女正指使着天邪家族的几个式神排队站好，掌心凝起冷光，不时偏头看一眼慑于暴风雪威力而乖乖站好的模特们，修补着自己的冰雕。

 

晴明微笑着走下台阶。冰雕上映出他的脸，雪女猛地回头。那是一张年轻的面容，约莫二十多岁，白发松松用蓝色发带松松束着，皮肤莹润，有着即便是和雪国之主对比也不相上下的白皙。一双冰蓝的眼睛，深邃神秘，明明是严肃的颜色，但和眼尾的一抹红中和之后，却毫无拒人于千里之外的疏离，只有安定温和的笑意。

 

“晴明大人。”雪女轻点足尖，轻盈地迎向晴明。一旁几个鬼青鬼绿也连声问好。

 

“你又在做冰雕玩？”对于这个最早跟随自己的式神，晴明一向是多几分宽容的。

 

“是的大人。雪后花木都被掩盖了，我就想着……做几个冰雕装饰一下。”跟随晴明的时间变长之后，雪女的性子也不那么冷淡了，沾染了几分人间的温度。她一边说话，脸上一边浮现出一点红晕。

 

晴明自然敏锐地捕捉到了式神的心情：“你玩吧，横竖无什么大事，正好我也觉得庭院里少了些景致呢。”“好的大人！”雪女也雀跃起来。头上的流苏随着她的动作一颤一颤。

 

“你今日穿了那套月见之樱？雪后就该穿些色彩鲜艳的衣服，这样才更出众。只怕走出去，别人见你一头黑发，都不敢相信你是雪国之主。不过这样和你相配极了。之前没见你穿过，我还以为你不喜欢呢。”晴明笑着打量雪女和服上的花纹。

 

“谢谢大人夸奖。”雪女的脸更红了，少女的声音越加低了，“这是大人为我定做的，我怎么会不喜欢呢……”

 

晴明已经走向了神乐。步履轻盈地躲过了一个雪球的袭击后，他点头向樱花树下坐着饮茶的三尾狐和比丘尼致意。不多时，院门咯吱一响，博雅也回来了，一手挎着从不离身的弓箭，一手拎着两只羽毛鲜艳的雉鸡。

 

四人坐在樱花下共进早餐，神乐、比丘尼、博雅虽然住进晴明的住所也才几个月，但彼此间已经熟稔得犹如亲人了。雪女束手立在一旁以备主人传召。晴明示意唐纸伞妖把神乐最喜欢的羊羹放到她面前后，回头对雪女道：“你不用时刻候着的，最近还算太平，不至于吃着饭有人打上门来。”

 

“哎呀，晴明大人真是温柔的人呢。”比丘尼明眸盼睐，红唇间逸出一丝促狭，“怪不得京中的仕女贵妇人们总喜欢请晴明大人上门施法占卜，只怕除了要驱邪外，更是……”“哈哈，”博雅爽朗地笑起来，语调里却有一丝自己也未曾察觉的隐隐紧张感，“真的吗，比丘尼大人？给我们说说吧！”

 

是的，晴明大人真是一个温柔的人呢。雪女低下了头。即便是她和其他式神在搜寻增强的秘药和御魂时失败，晴明大人也从不责备他们，只是温和地指点出失误，当他们在八岐大蛇的嘶吼中败落时，晴明也只是轻轻地皱眉，说一声“我也有责任，我的守之术还修习得不够纯熟”；即便是从失忆中醒来，面临一次又一次的危机，一个比一个凶恶的威胁，晴明也从不慌张失措；面对那些浪荡显贵提出的过分要求——他们要求雪女献舞，晴明也总是礼貌但不失坚定的回绝。

 

有晴明大人在，他们已经一起携手涤荡了许多困扰京都的黑暗。接下来的日子，即便有艰难，即便黑晴明还在某个阴暗的角落窥视着这一切，但只要晴明大人眼中明亮的苍蓝注视着自己，再大的风浪打下来的时候，她都有信心用雪之屏障为晴明大人阻挡。

 

但说起黑晴明……黑晴明的势力实在是不容小觑。雪女陷入了沉思，她还记得那日晴明大人受跳跳妹妹所托，去解救她兄弟时，与黑晴明手下的大天狗交锋的惨烈。自己和萤草姑获鸟用尽全力，也只制得住大天狗几个回合……大天狗，实在是太强了……龙卷风之下，不但重创自己，还让萤草无法释放治愈之光……

 

雪女闭上眼睛，仿佛还能看见那日博雅抱着满身是血的晴明，她们跌跌撞撞地跟在后面，冲回寮里找惠比寿的情景。

 

要是，要是自己更强一点就好了，就能为晴明大人阻挡一切伤害了……是自己不够强，辜负了晴明大人的关心……晴明大人没有比她更高阶的式神，她就该更努力一点，才能保护晴明大人！

 

“晴明，说起来，面对黑晴明的阴招，你打算怎么办？”饭后博雅倚坐在樱花树下，注视着晴明执笔练习画符。

“兵来将挡，水来土掩。”晴明熟练地收尾，笔头在灌注了灵力的蓝纸上结出一个圆润的圈。

 

“黑晴明的手下，也颇强了些……”博雅专注地看着晴明眼角的红色，有一瞬间的失神，“你可别像上次那样猛冲硬来了！要不是惠比寿……你……”

 

“我是要维护京都宁静的阴阳师，面对黑暗怎么能退缩呢。”晴明平静地注视着自己的朋友。“总不能让姑获鸟她们替我挡下一切而我却袖手旁观……说起来也是我的运气不够，没有足够的御行达摩给她们增强自身……”

 

“唉，唉，这也不能怪你，都是这一阵子运气差了些，要是你多几个善战的式神也好。”看见晴明扶额，博野忙转开话头，“我听说酒吞茨木这些大妖怪也是可以召唤出来立下契约供你驱使的…是谁跟我说从古籍上看到的来着…他们和大天狗平级，如你有一只这等式神，那黑晴明也是手到擒来的事情。”

 

“可是，比起增强自身实力这种人为来说，运势是由天定，才是更虚无缥缈难以捉摸的事情呀。”晴明挂好笔，对博雅一笑。“再说吧。”

 

话虽如此，晴明到底还是记住了博雅的话。夜阑静谧中，博雅神乐比丘尼的房间都熄了灯，晴明还在灯下翻着古籍，一旁的灯笼鬼忠实地守候着，将室内照得一片明亮。

 

“天长十年①……有天文博士藤原元丹者善方术，缚酒吞童子, 大江山鬼王者以供驱使……”晴明注视着古籍上的记载，陷入了沉思。这不过是一百年前的故事，又是右大臣笔记所载，可信度极高，看来博雅所言非虚。前人确实有召唤出大妖怪立下契约用作式神的先例……

 

那自己没准也行呢？晴明推开凭几站了起来。

 

他虽然也曾听授业恩师贺茂忠行说过召唤出厉害的大妖的故事，但自己这些年来亲身尝试，最好的结果也不过姑获鸟雪女惠比寿等人，便放弃了少年时的那一点期盼。专心于培养这些妖怪，不过倒也是误打误撞，琢磨出不少套路，主仆间磨合得日渐默契，使得他们携手面对嚣张的大妖时也未必没有胜算。

 

虽然常劝自己要知足常乐，但……如果真的能召唤出茨木这种，存在于传说中的大妖怪……

 

那就能更好地保护京都，保护神乐他们了。晴明想到前些日子神乐为黑晴明设下的噩梦困境所扰，神色憔悴的脸，顿时打定了主意。他屏起气来，双手凝起灵力，将蓝色符咒抛向空中

 

“临兵斗者皆阵列在前——”

灵符被画上了六芒星，“叮铃”一声后急速地扭动起来，骤然在空中炸裂。强大的气息扑面而来，煞气冲天，室内的灯光骤然熄灭——

 

晴明勉强才捏住定风诀，没有被这强烈的妖风吹倒。而原本侍立在室内的灯笼鬼和帚神却没这么好运了，早已被吹出门外一头栽到在雪堆里，发出唉哟唉哟的叫声。

 

弥漫的烟气散去，法阵中的身影渐渐清晰起来。身材高大，头上顶着两只树杈样的鬼角，断了一臂的衣袖空空荡荡，另一只手持着妖力凝成的法球。

 

这妖怪不是曾经让晴明吃了不小苦头的酒吞童子之友——茨木童子又是谁！晴明震惊地盯着这个身影，一向平静如水的心潮激荡，一时间不知是说惊讶还是惊喜。前人传说确实是真的！而他也成功了！

 

树枝疑惑地晃了晃头，似乎也一时间搞不清状况。“安倍晴明？怎么回事？吾明明在和吾友喝酒……”

 

“我召唤出了你。”这果然自己认识的那个茨木童子！晴明按捺下心中的狂喜，故作镇定，“现在，你是我的式神了。”

 

“什么？！”一身酒气的树枝脸色大变，探手就要砸出法球，晴明也不避开——他对自己的能力还是有自信的，符咒背面密密麻麻写着以他血液为墨的咒文，给式神定下毫无漏洞的条款，其中就包括式神不能伤害主人。

 

果然，法球砸到晴明身上，像是被无形的屏障弹开了，哐地一声从先前被妖气冲开的屋子里飞了出去，弹在樱花树枝上，簌簌地砸下一大滩雪。

 

茨木脸色灰白。他凑近了晴明，抓住后者的手臂：“是不是现在我想走出这个院子，也需要你的首肯了？”

 

晴明用从不离手的扇子轻轻敲了敲茨木的手臂，示意他放开自己：“是的，除非我同意遣他们去做事，否则式神们是无法离开我身边——方圆三里内。”

 

“安倍晴明，你到底要做什么？难道要像驱使你那些废物一样驱使我，给你端茶倒水？”茨木怒气冲冲地揪着晴明的衣领，手上却不敢使劲。

 

“当然不是了，”晴明习惯性地微笑起来，但在茨木眼里看上去却像是讽刺，“我需要像你这样强悍勇武的式神。物尽其用各司其职的道理我还是懂的，怎么会用宝刀去切西瓜呢。”

 

也许是强悍勇武这个词取悦了茨木，他神色稍霁，凑近晴明的脸，直视那一双苍蓝色的眼睛，“怎么了？你家的姑获鸟和萤草不是很能打吗？怎么，你家雪女冻不住人了吗？”

 

她们很努力，也从不怯战，但黑晴明实在是太强了。晴明在心底说到，但脸上却不肯带出来——他从不会公开点评式神的优劣，妖怪们也有思维和情感，寒了他们的心后就再难挽回了——虽然他可以驱使式神去战斗，给式神配非常强大的御魂，但要是式神明摆着在战场上消极怠工的话，那他也无可奈何。

 

晴明正踌躇着如何开口，好笼络一下茨木。对面的树枝却摇头晃脑地低下头，凑近他的耳朵，酒气和热气一起喷薄在晴明的耳根：“我想……是不是你打不过那个家伙……那个害了那个女人的家伙？你们叫他什么……嗯，好像是’黑晴明’是吗？”

 

晴明流露出惊讶的神色：“你的消息很灵通，茨木童子。”茨木得意地欣赏着晴明的惊讶：“那是自然，虽然人类和那些低等小妖没几个知道的，但是吾等早已跳出轮回限制的大妖，怎么会不知道！”

 

“只怕是酒吞童子告诉你的吧！”晴明平静了一下心绪，迅速推理出了一种可能，不管不顾先说了出来，“红叶在我这里养伤，酒吞时不时来探望，我与黑晴明交手几次他想来是知道了……”气势上不能输，不然被这等心高气傲的大妖看扁后，就很难再驾驭他们了。

 

“哼，阴阳师，算你聪明。”茨木哼了一声。当酒吞确认了存在两个晴明，而且确实不是晴明引诱红叶堕落后，对晴明的敌意少了很多，且碍于晴明将红叶接回寮里疗养的现实②，对晴明可以说是客气了不少，隔三差五摸进庭院探望红叶时，至少学会了走门，虽然对晴明还是没什么好脸色，但手脚却老实多了，帚神灯笼鬼们也不用担心被突然出现在院子里的大妖拿来出气了。

 

两人的喧闹陆续惊醒了式神们，雪女捏起一团雪球，却碍于主人和茨木距离太近不敢下手；博雅匆匆挎着弓箭，三两步跃到晴明屋内：“茨木！放开晴明！你要做什么！”

 

“你觉得我要做什么？”茨木摊开鬼手，大摇大摆地从一众式神身边走过去，走到门边时，却像想起什么事似的，猛地回头，“阴阳师！我睡哪间屋子？”

 

晴明正在抚平被茨木拉皱的衣领，头也不抬：“事发突然，寮里没有整理出新房间，你今晚先和鸦天狗凑合一夜吧。”

 

“阴阳师，你就是这么对式神的吗？要我和你那些低等小妖怪挤一个房间？”冒着森森妖气的黑手指向人群中的鸦天狗，鸦天狗吓得一哆嗦。

 

“那你想睡哪里？”晴明抬起头直视茨木的眼睛，茨木一怔后扫视人群一圈，促狭地笑了，“我看你的屋子是最高级的啊，不如——”

 

以不在意回不在意，晴明嘴角勾了勾，但笑意却没有进到眼底：“那你只能睡在门边了。”他拍了拍扇子：“好了，都回去休息吧，没事了。”

 

式神们在晴明的眼神下都陆续散去，博雅还守在原地。看着朋友关切的眼神，晴明不由得心底叹了一口气，抛了个眼神给博雅，两人肩并肩出去了，而树枝在背后把一切收在眼底。

 

“博雅，谢谢你今天的提醒，我试了一下……没想到，真的召唤出茨木这种大妖怪了。”晴明抢先开了口。

 

“真的没事吗？我看那个茨木童子桀骜不驯，怕不是好驾驭的。”博雅的担忧溢于言表。

 

“没事，毕竟有咒文的制约，他无法伤害我，只要我命令他不得伤害你们，你们也是无事的。”晴明心中也有些不确定的忐忑，但面对博雅担心的神情，还是强作镇定说道。

 

好容易劝说了博雅回去休息后，晴明又回到自己的房间，看着被法球撞破一个洞的窗户，眉毛抬了抬，对正坐在书桌前翻弄自己笔记的茨木道：“托你的福，明天可得修窗户了。”“用得着明天么？吾现在就可以给你修好！”茨木甩了甩响指，施法过后便瞬间还原了窗户。晴明饶有兴趣地看着新式神的一举一动：“我以为你专司破坏和杀戮的法术，没想到你还会治愈修复之道。”

 

“毕竟除了吾友，全天下可没有比我更厉害的妖怪了，晴明。”茨木洋洋自得。晴明闻言微笑，却不答话，招手叫过躲在一旁瑟瑟发抖的帚神：“给我端盆热水来。”

 

“热水？你要试我什么法术？索性一并都试了吧！”茨木眼里冒出好战的火花，站起身来凑近晴明。“你想多了，我只是要洗漱休息而已。”晴明微笑。

 

“你们凡人真是事多。”茨木看着晴明卸去红眼影，在帚神的服侍下脱去蓝色鹤纹狩衣，他忍不住凑近要钻进被窝的晴明，“我和酒吞打过赌，猜你的眼角是画的还是天生的，原来是画的，每天涂脂抹粉，啧啧，真是娘娘腔。”

 

这话未免有些强词夺理了。晴明虽然有着非人的俊美，但无论是肩膀骨骼，还是容貌喉结上都能明显看出是个男子，举手投足间亦并无女气。不过晴明早习惯了被嫉妒的贵族们议论自己的外貌，听茨木这么说也并不生气，只是微笑，眼尾上挑：“这是阴阳师画了以此祈求神佑的。”“哦，那你得到了神佑了吗？”茨木有一搭没一搭地抬着杠，仔细凑近了打量晴明，“不对，原来你这家伙本身……眼角就带点红！”

 

“你看完了吗？看完就把灯吹了，到门边守着吧。我要就寝了。”晴明退后一步，拉开两人间的距离。

 

茨木没有再做什么。晴明顺利地钻进了被窝，灯笼鬼退了出去，带上了门。

 

晴明躺在铺盖里，仔细整理着自己的思绪，今天召唤出茨木后，不知这番强势的连敲带打能不能压住这只大妖怪的气焰，要是震慑住了他，那以后驱使起来就方便了……

 

耳畔传来悉悉索索的声音，晴明警觉地转过头，黑暗中，妖怪的眸子闪闪发光。

 

“明天什么时候要叫你起床呀，阴阳师大人？”树枝的语气里有着玩世不恭和几分轻浮，他的唇几乎要凑到晴明脸颊上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①即公元833年，晴明生年在历史上有不同说法，本文此处模糊处理。但可以确定的是晴明活动的时间约在10世纪后半。  
> ②本文私设，阴阳师官方大概是已经忘却被封印的红叶了……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我原本是想要开车的，为什么会写成这样呢……

_****第二章 chapter 2** ** _

 

天将破晓，晴明如昨日般起身梳妆。当他执笔要蘸取京红的时候，等候在一旁的茨木突然来了兴趣，凑过来蹲下身仔细打量晴明的举动，晴明被惊得手一颤，差点就要把眼影画偏了。“让一让，你把光挡着了。”晴明的喉结动了动，眼角的余光却越过了推开的窗棂，发现了持弓站在檐下，神情晦暗不明的博雅。

 

他朝窗外眨眨眼，轻轻一笑，想向博雅传达“别担心”的讯息，博雅和他的视线对上，却瞬间红了脸，连忙转开视线。晴明被好友这举动弄得莫名其妙，一抬眼却发现茨木拿起了自己的一缕发丝揉在手里把玩。

 

他虽然诧异对方的举动，但是看茨木一脸好奇并无恶意的样子，也不想和对方交恶，于是笑着打趣道：“怎么，你要顶替灯笼鬼的工作，替我束发吗？”

 

角落里正叠着榻榻米的灯笼鬼手一抖，有些害怕地看着主人和大妖怪，但是茨木却并没有被激怒，而是带着好奇的神情问道：“晴明，我听说你的母亲是白狐化身，你的头发这样子是延续了她的血脉吗？”

 

骤然间被人提起母亲，想起山间居住的那个慈爱的身影，晴明的神色也柔软了几分：“是的，我长得很像母亲。”他微微侧头去够挂在架子上的束发带，发尾掠过茨木的鼻尖，茨木闻到了一丝清爽凌冽的香气，清幽动人却又毫无甜腻之气，像是雪后山松的气味，他见阴阳师伸长了手臂去够束发带，但指间距离那条蓝色的带子还有一寸距离，不自觉地顺手取下，自己伸手拢了拢阴阳师如雪瀑般的长发：“是这么扎吗？”

 

“你真要服侍我？”晴明对镜一笑，眼角的红色温柔地眯起，茨木看着不禁手上的动作慢了半拍，他猛地回归神：“不就是扎个头发吗？本大爷当然会。”

 

“我是怕折煞你呀，”晴明笑着说，“我更想倚仗你的战斗力。”

 

窗外积雪的樱树突然“唰”地掉下了一大团雪块，随后树枝因为风吹摇摆不停，茨木觉得这枝丫发出的声音仿佛自己的心跳，他不知心跳为何突然快了起来，深吸一口气道：“这有什么，待会我就手擒一只大蛇给你看！”

 

晴明和茨木肩并肩出了门，招来山兔座敷童子几个就要出门，这时一直候在廊下的雪女出声道：“大人，您还没用早饭呢？”

 

“不必了，我带几个饭团路上吃就好了。”晴明心里对于要和大妖怪磨合阵营这件事跃跃欲试，笑着裹了几个饭团就要走，一旁立在樱花树下的博雅却突然出声：“我跟你一起去吧。”

 

“你今天不是说要回家一趟吗？”晴明诧异地看着好友。“不了，我家里的事情也不是急事，”博雅楞了一下，似是没想到晴明拆台，“而且……我也想看看茨木童子的实力。”

 

“好啊，看看是你的弓箭更稳还是我的拳头更快吗？”茨木童子对于博雅隐隐流露出的戒备毫无察觉，得意地晃了晃手中妖气凝结成的黑炎。

 

博雅轻轻地拉了拉晴明的衣袖，头侧向晴明，他往日绝不会做这么亲昵的举动，晴明奇怪地看着他，却发现好友嘴唇一张一合，没有声音。

 

博雅的唇语是：“我实在是不放心你。”

 

晴明看着好友不加掩饰的担忧神情，心里一阵暖流，正想要出演安抚，却见博雅笑眯眯地看着茨木：“好啊，那我们就尽快赶到目的地吧。”

 

一群人就走在路上，晴明想寻机和茨木说说话，好了解一下待会得给他怎样的支援，但却一直找不到机会——博雅总是恰到好处地横亘在两人中间。

 

很快就到了大蛇蛰居的洞穴前，茨木不待晴明捏诀念咒就自信地凝起一团黑炎，朝洞口扔了进去。一瞬间如山崩地裂，碎石飞溅开来，晴明下意识地要张开结界阻挡，但几乎是他捏诀的同时，一个人影飞扑过来把他压在身下！

 

“……列阵前！”晴明瞪大了眼睛，口中下意识地念完了咒语，和压在自己身上的博雅四目相对。

 

博雅整个人护在晴明身上，距离是如此之近，他能清楚地看见晴明眼角的一抹红，和红山茶下的明亮的苍蓝色。晴明念咒时的吐息吹拂在他脸上，是清新的雪松气息。博雅不觉一怔，但多年习武的训练让他下一秒忙挪开身子，把晴明扶了起来，紧张地左看右看：“你没事吧，没伤着吧？”说着便怒视前方傲然挺立在洞穴门口，单手叉腰看着翻肚呻吟奄奄一息的大蛇的茨木童子。

 

结界在几人头顶张开，座敷童子和山兔目瞪口呆地看着大蛇吐出来的御魂和书卷——都是些金灿灿，一看便威力极强的秘宝。

 

茨木童子回头，看着正在扶帽子的晴明，像个炫耀战果的孩童一样得意地笑了：“阴阳师，你看，我的水平不赖吧？”

 

晴明心里本来有些生气，但见到茨木笑意里有几分天真，心道他应无恶意，便持扇浅笑：“不错，你很强。”茨木闻言哈哈大笑：“可不是，我比你寮里那些鸦天狗青蛙瓷器之流的强多了，有我在，你以后不会像从前那么狼狈了，一条大蛇都能撵着你跑。”

 

“但是——”晴明话锋一转，“你可得注意着点力道，你刚才这一炸，要不是我撑开结界够快，山兔他们都要被波及了。”

 

“嗯？”粗枝大叶的茨木闻言，这才发现阴阳师的头发散了一半，如雪瀑般披了半个肩头，日光在上面镀了一层金色，愈发显出晴明容颜中那股非人的俊美来。

 

茨木本想说一句：“细皮嫩肉真是娇贵。”但看着朝阳在晴明唇角镀上的光点，这话不知为何竟说不出来，他快步走到晴明身边，讷讷道：“那……以后你们躲远一点。”

 

他见晴明回手要去拢过头发，下意识地抢先一步，把晴明的发带取下，用鬼手要替他重新束发。甫一触碰到那片雪原，晴明身上雪后山松的味道便如同狡猾的狐狸尾巴，扫过茨木的鼻尖，他心中如同碎石入水，忍不住轻退一步，脚上传来细碎的铃声。

 

茨木心中泛起波澜，口中胡乱道：“好啦，你看你头发都散了，我给你束发赔礼行了吧，阴阳师。”

 

晴明原本要伸向腰后的手愣在半空，一起停在半空的还有伸过来的，博雅那只生着茧子的大手。

 

三个人站得极近，能听见彼此的呼吸声，但却没有一个人说话，只有远处的山兔和座敷童子在金灿灿宝物堆上玩笑的声音传来。

 

博雅先收回了手，又像往日那样扶住了弓弦，只是手上的青筋微微暴起。晴明一怔之后下意识想要侧身闪开，脸上却仍是惯常的微笑：“你不必做这种事情，以后注意就是了。”但茨木却不给他闪开的机会，一脚跟近又挨过来，三两下就扎好了对方的头发。

 

茨木闻着阵阵雪松的气息，明明是清冽到了有几分泠意的味道，不知为何每吸一口，他却觉得幽香愈浓，就如同空谷幽兰，远看只有拒绝的冷意，只有凑近了才能发现哪一种遗世独立的美感。

 

他听到自己脚上传来的铃声细碎，再抬头时晴明已经脚步轻盈，三步并两步地走到了山兔身边，笑着拿起一枚御魂和小女孩谈论着什么，博雅落后半步跟在晴明身后，眼神落在对方身上。

 

茨木突然萌生出一股冲动——也许他应该离晴明近一点，就像博雅那样，像个朋友一样和他靠近。

 

他大步走向晴明，随手抓起一枚御魂，是如同晴明身上狩衣一般的蓝色，大妖怪是自然之子，并不太懂人间阴阳师修炼的秘术——因为阴阳师们苦苦追求的东西，往往是大妖怪们天生便具备的，就如人虽然会呼吸睡觉，却并不能说出其中关窍一样。大妖怪只见这蓝色御魂外面镀金，心道或许是好东西，像献宝一样递到晴明面前：“这个怎么样？”

 

阴阳师回头，眼角低垂，让眼尾那一抹红色愈发鲜明起来，茨木觉得那红色仿佛大江山的火焰温暖动人，又如和酒吞对饮时入喉的烈酒般震魂慑魄。正当他心思乱飞的时候，却听得阴阳师轻笑了一声：“这个虽然是珍品，可惜底子不太好。”

 

阴阳师洁白的手指指点着御魂的一个角让茨木看，但茨木却被对方的手指吸引了全部注意力。

 

他的手指往日都是掐诀或者书写的吧，怪不得这么纤细，又跟女子一样白皙，不知道是不是力度也和女子一样……茨木的心思飞到了千里之外，直至听到阴阳师语带鼓励的话才回过神来：“……不过也不是没有用，可以拿来做炼成的料子……”

他含混地“嗯嗯”了两声，突然有些不敢再看阴阳师眼角那一抹红色，觉得那一抹红色就如同枫叶林里的红叶，表面美丽可底下却充满了危机和……陷阱。

 

回去的路上，大妖怪一反常态地安静，头上的松枝也没有再得意地轻晃，他的注意力全用在试图平定心中无端的波澜上了。

 

耳畔有一声没一声低地传来山兔吵吵闹闹的提问，和晴明耐心地应答声。茨木抬眼看向身侧的晴明，又被对方行走时轻晃的银发耀花了眼。他原先一直觉得非常可笑的立乌帽子此刻戴在晴明头上，却不显得滑稽而是显得晴明端庄稳重，颇有一派“大阴阳师”的气度。

 

这种想要靠近对方的心情是怎么回事？虽然想要靠近晴明，但却并不是想和他做朋友。这跟自己和酒吞相处时的心态并不一样……

 

如果一定要类比的话，更像是想和酒吞比试时的心情，但，但也不太对！

 

茨木心乱如麻，忽然一个念头如同缝隙间的光线般钻了出来——

 

这和想要与酒吞比试，一决高下时的心情相似，却又不是一模一样的——如果说自己和酒吞比试，是输了便愿意愿赌服输把身体交给对方处置，是生死场上的置之度外；那么此时此刻，自己更想的是——战胜晴明，处置晴明的身体。

 

处置晴明的身体……茨木一想到这个念头，心中便如同看到大江山的火焰在烧，连带着脉搏都躁动起来。但不知道为何，他却完全不能想象往日战场上的手段用在晴明身上——杀死敌人或者是折断对方脖子，看着对方不甘心却血流满地咽气的表情。

 

不，他并不想伤害晴明，不想一拳把他的牙齿打掉之类的——尽管他对于莫名其妙被晴明拘束非常生气，但他却并不想杀死这个阴阳师。

 

他想要处置晴明的身体，但却又不想伤害他，那自己到底是想要什么？茨木烦乱地摇了摇头，却一个不小心撞在了道旁的八重樱上，大妖怪的力气惊人，霎时间便有一阵雪沫子簌簌如雨地淋了下来，把大妖怪淋了个满头满脸。

 

走在前面的晴明闻声回过头来，笑着看向大妖怪：“怎么了？是饿坏了想要休息一下？要不要吃几个寿司？”茨木看着雪珠落在阴阳师的银发上，合着对方眼角温柔的笑意，呼吸都为之一滞。

 

他不自觉地伸出手去，替阴阳师取下那团雪，然后送进了嘴里。入口的冰凉让他清醒了一下，却又坠入了更深层的温暖——就如同快在雪地中冻死的人，濒死时会出现的温暖幻觉那样，诱惑着他向那一抹红色，那一双明亮的蓝眼睛更靠近一点。

 

“你果然是饿坏了，来吃几个团子吧，”晴明笑着一低头，在背囊里翻找，头发朝一侧低垂，脖颈露在大妖怪眼前，“免得你回大江山后说我抠门，连饭都不让你吃饱。”

 

他的脖子真的如同女人一样纤细白皙，不知道咬上去后晴明会是什么样的表现呢？是慌张失措还是连连求饶？大妖怪心中的施虐欲被这个角度勾起，莫名冒出一个想法。

 

博雅见两人停下，连忙几步走了回来，晴明恰在此时掏出饭团，递给茨木一个，见他怔怔地盯着自己，索性放在了茨木的鬼手中，茨木一激灵，下意识想要攥住那只手，但晴明的手如同迅捷的狐狸，早就溜走了，他只抓住了一个饭团。晴明又笑着摸出一个饭团递给博雅：“你也走了半天路，饿不饿？”

 

博雅脸上原本是戒备的神色，面对晴明突然递过来的饭团却一瞬间变得温柔起来，甚至还有一丝若有若无的红晕：“……还好……我不是很饿……”但他一边这样说，却一边自然而然地接过了晴明手中的饭团，又招呼茨木道：“边走边吃吧，晴明还要赶着回去书写符咒的。”

 

茨木无端觉得博雅碍眼起来，尽管往日里他觉得这个人类用肉体练成了超凡的弓法，是可堪一战的对手，但不知为何此时此刻寸步不离晴明的博雅却是如此的……累赘。

 

他怎么总黏着晴明？他又不是晴明的式神，论理也该是我和阴阳师挨得近才正常。茨木被自己心里冒出来的念头吓了一跳。

 

为了排遣这种莫名其妙的局促感，茨木开始没话找话：“……阴阳师，你有去打过石距吗？我听闻石距家里私藏了许多人间的宝贝，其中就有你们阴阳师最渴望的御魂……”

 

但是晴明并没有回他，他们已经走到了阴阳寮的门口，萤草等几个小孩子见到晴明，欢呼雀跃地朝晴明跑了过来，姑获鸟跟在后面，嘴里不住地说“慢一点慢一点”，晴明则面带微笑地回应每个式神的问好，又笑着拉起萤草和座敷童子的手：“走，我们去看看今天带回的宝贝，给你们换一套新御魂！”

 

茨木无端想起当初和晴明在枫叶林里对峙的场景，自己和酒吞的妖力逼得晴明身边的式神瑟瑟发抖，但这个家伙却仍是一脸风轻云淡：“我不会否认自己犯下的错，但我确实没有引诱红叶堕落的记忆。”面对自己的威压，雪女虽然狼狈不堪但却神色坚定：“你们一定搞错了，晴明大人是这么温柔的人，怎么会诱骗女子呢！”

 

大妖怪抬眼，看到晴明正坐在院中树下，把山兔抱在怀里，笑着教她分辨御魂。一旁的博雅则斜倚在树上，神情放松地注视着晴明，时不时环视四周。

 

晴明并不像其他阴阳师那样，把式神当成傀儡来操控，而是把他们视为朋友或者需要保护的对象，平等对待。晴明确实是个温柔的，人类意义上的好人。茨木见此情景也不由得发自内心地认同雪女当初的坚持。

 

就连自己也忍不住想要凑过去了，茨木抬脚走过去，脚上的铃铛碰撞发出清脆的声音。

 

他走过去，晴明闻声抬头看向他：“你先等会，我也给你留了一套御魂，等我给山兔安排好了就给你。”

 

茨木看向晴明眼尾的红色，觉得此刻那仿佛雪中的红山茶般耀眼夺目。

 

他想要成为晴明的朋友……不，不止是这样……

 

他想要处置晴明的身体……想要看看，那纤细的脖颈在自己的鬼手底下会变成什么样呢？但是他又不想真的伤到晴明……

 

他到底想要什么？

 

大妖怪陷入了沉思。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被deadline精准打击的摸鱼怪终于更新了  
> 咕咕咕，不会坑的，我忙完就写，咕咕咕  
> *来了，修罗场安排上了  
> *狗血平安京即将上演，现在走还来得及

_**第三章 chapter 3** _

 

“茨木大人，请……慢用。”瑟瑟发抖的灯笼鬼几乎是刚把托盘放下，就迫不及待地脚底抹油开溜。

 

茨木端详着盘中黑色的达摩，不由得冷哼一声，晴明说这是大补的好东西，让他多吃，他吃下之后确实也感觉到力量的提升，但问题就是这玩意实在是难以下咽。

 

茨木用鬼手捏起达摩，看向远处八重樱下坐着一块进餐的晴明和博雅。晴明并不排斥式神和自己一起分享食物，每当山兔跳着蹦着扑进他怀里的时候，他都微笑着把山兔抱起来给她递一个饭团，倒是式神们对人类的食物试过几次后就不再感兴趣，留着几个阴阳师一同用餐。

 

自从他住进阴阳寮，因为强大的力量和桀骜的性格，一众小妖倒也没有不服他的，雪女姑获鸟几个虽然提防他，但最近见他并无恶意，也对他平常相待起来。几个阴阳师里，八百比丘尼平时颇喜欢往凤凰神社去坐而论道，偶尔在寮里就喜欢拿别有深意的眼光打量他，说些似是而非的话，但除了嘴上俏皮之外也不做什么；那个叫神乐的小女孩，他原本以为是个弱不禁风的幼女，但见识了她的疾风之力后就不敢大意，不过神乐跟一般的人类孩子无甚差别，得了空闲更喜欢玩乐，对他就如同别的式神一样。

 

唯独那个源博雅……

 

大妖怪虽然不能窥测人类的内心，但并不是一窍不通的傻木头，博雅虽然对他平时并无恶言恶意，但神色中对他总有一股戒备。

 

尤其是他靠近晴明的时候。这个源博雅总是会不知道从什么地方一下子蹿出来，要不是知道他是肉体凡胎，茨木几乎要怀疑他是修行了土遁之术的妖怪了。

 

可笑，若他真的想加害阴阳师，眼前的空子多得是，区区一个源博雅怎么拦得住。

 

大妖怪这样想，一边大步踱到阴阳师的餐桌边，径直挨着一头白发的阴阳师坐下。

 

他朝源博雅投去一个暗含示威意味的微笑。他知道源博雅必定会因为他的出现紧张万分。

 

“你来了啊？快把达摩吃了吧，这是最后一只了。”风暴的中心总是意外地平静，身为风眼的白发阴阳师对一人一妖间眼神的明枪暗箭无知无觉，笑着抬起头看向故意凑过来的大妖怪。

 

阴阳师的眼角弯起温柔的弧度，是毫无戒备的笑意和全然的关心，茨木一怔，想要阴阳怪气刺源博雅的话霎时间便卡在喉咙里说不出来，情急之下便抓起手中的达摩咔嚓咔嚓地啃了起来。

 

如今冬雪已融，他们头顶的八重樱绽出无数粉嫩花蕾，映着日光投射在阴阳师身上，给那白得莹润的面颊镀上一层春日的红晕。晴明转头看向博雅，笑着把一碟鱼片往武将面前推：“难得今天河童送来初春的新河豚，你试一试。”

 

大妖怪心中莫名地酸胀起来，他住进寮里掐指一算也有月余，平日里没少见晴明对众人关切备至，但无论是晴明为神乐撑伞，还是给比丘尼摘花，都不如晴明给博雅的每一个关切的眼神，每一句问话那么让他在意。

 

是因为博雅敌视他的眼神，而别人没有吗？

 

不，不是，姑获鸟和雪女在最初也曾用戒备敌视的眼光时刻盯着他……但他只觉得她们的戒备心可笑至极，而源博雅的眼神则不一样，让他体会到了名为危机感的东西。

 

特别是源博雅和晴明对视的时候。

 

大妖怪看着笑着向晴明道谢，顺手夹了一片鱼肉到晴明碗中的博雅，不觉眯起了眼睛。

 

**********************************

 

 

“小心！”茨木伸出鬼手想要替阴阳师格挡石距飞溅过来的水柱，但他却只抓到了一把阴阳师的衣角。

 

这一瞬间，晴明脚下的礁石被石距的触手拍碎，整个人一下子咕咚掉进了海里，远处的博雅也抓了个空。

 

石距瞬间抓着战利品沉了下去，海面重归风平浪静。

 

只是海水幽深如墨，一点也看不清底下的诡谲。

 

“晴明！”博雅脸色骤变，瞬间惨白如纸，下意识把弓箭往地上一丢就要脱去鞋子下水，座敷童子连忙抱住了他的腰：“博雅大人，不可以！你又不会在水下施法！”博雅的手却没有停：“总得有人去救晴明！”

 

“我去！”茨木下意识地脱口而出，紧接着一个纵身，在博雅和座敷童子的错愕中跳了下去。

 

下沉时飞溅起的水泡扑面而来，茨木眯起了眼睛，极力排遣入水给自己带来的不适感，把身体朝幽深的海底潜下去。

 

晴明被骤然落水带来的冲击感砸得头昏眼花，连呛几口水后还来不及上浮——此时他才知道到平日里保暖遮风的狩衣在落水后会成为怎样沉重的累赘。

 

晴明挣扎着要往上游，但此时此刻一根粗长的章鱼触手却如鬼魅般缠上他的腿，一把将他往黑海底下拖去——

 

茨木眯起眼睛，尽管他是法力高强的大妖怪，但终究比起原生于水域的同类差了一截。他在水底闭气前进已经耗费了不少精力，因此面对这层层叠叠的犹如迷宫般的珊瑚和礁石不由得烦躁起来。

 

晴明究竟被该死的石距抓到哪里去了？他可是个肉体凡胎，即便是白狐的血脉也没法在水底下呼吸，若是被溺死了怎么办？

 

大妖怪的心脏猛地一缩，把“死”和白发的阴阳师联系起来，这个联想一瞬间让他手脚颤抖。

 

晴明无力地在海底挥舞着手脚，肺部的空气越来越少，他开始失去意识。但恰在此时，一根诡异的触手冲进了阴阳师的嘴里！

 

“呜！”晴明的震惊和害怕全都被那根章鱼的触手堵住了，但肺部的憋闷却一扫而空。

 

这根触手为什么在给他输送空气？阴阳师被落水冲击的脑袋疑惑不解，但下一秒他的身心就被恐惧攫住了——又有一根触手突然暴起，撕开了他的衣服。

 

晴明感觉下身一凉，海水浸泡着无遮无拦的身体，寒意直透骨髓。而那根触手在撕碎他衣服后并没有离开，而是揉搓起他的臀部来。晴明虽然洁身自好，但并不是对风月之道一无所知的书呆子。

 

一个恐怖的念头从晴明心中升起，他猛烈地挣扎起来，但很快就像一只被掐住脖子的白鹤那样停了下来——又有一根触手攥住了他的性器！男人最要紧的部位被别人把控，还带着威胁意味地捏了捏，晴明吓得一下子顿住了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

茨木跌跌撞撞地在水底下打转，他被这重复曲折的珊瑚搅得内心烦躁，很想丢一个火球将一切荡平，却又怕打草惊蛇，惊了石距带着晴明远遁以致救人落空。

 

可是这样原地打转拖下去不是办法，若是时间长了，那阴阳师不知道会受到怎么样的折磨！他可千万别被伤了性命！茨木焦躁起来，只恨自己没有强大到在水底也如在陆地上勇武。

 

可恶，连个人类都护不住，这样的事情若传出去，他怎么能统领鬼族，又怎么有脸面再面对阴阳师呢？

 

茨木一想到晴明下落时震惊的神情，和博雅焦急愤怒的视线，就觉得五内如焚。

 

就在此时，他的耳畔突然捕捉到了一丝水流的波动，这并不是寻常的洋流，波动里带着邪恶的妖气。

 

茨木屏住呼吸，悄悄随着水波的方向前进，他越过遮眼的珊瑚，朝妖气的源头望去——

 

他看到了在黑海底下四散开来的银发，和衣不蔽体正被触手牢牢把住动弹不得的阴阳师。

 

茨木一瞬间怒火滔天，想也不想就捏了个黑炎朝那庞大章鱼的眼睛扔了过去！紧接着鬼手朝章鱼的触手连斩数下，飞跃而起一把抱住了被束缚的阴阳师。

 

晴明正处于被触手钻刺，试图突入带来的剧痛的恍惚中，忽然感觉自己落入了一个带着温度的怀抱，他心里慌张，想要开口念咒，却忘了自己在水底，结果立马呛了好几口水。在鼻酸眼花中他看见缠着自己手足的章鱼触手齐齐断裂，而把在自己腰上的变成了平日里看惯的，茨木那只狰狞的鬼手。

 

晴明心下稍定，下意识地抱紧了来人，但却透过茨木的肩膀看到了一根迎头打下来的触手！

 

晴明双目圆睁，他正要开口，茨木像是感受到了背后的风声一样，朝旁边躲闪，但与此同时对侧又有一根石距的触手朝两人袭来，茨木一把将原本斜抱的晴明护进自己怀里，但对于背后袭来的触手却躲闪不及，肩膀上硬生生吃了一记！

 

一瞬间铺天盖地的血色糊住了晴明的视线，他再也顾不得呛水，大声念出防护的咒文，但却不起丝毫作用。

 

糟了！石距果然设下了隔绝他人法术的结界！晴明的脑子急速翻找着破界的咒文，但茨木却没管这些而是忽然松开了揽住晴明的手，又朝咆哮的石距丢了一团黑炎。晴明明白茨木得腾出手来作战，连忙抱紧了对方的腰肢，示意自己不会成为他的负担，但茨木却并没有再攻，而是借机急速地带着阴阳师往上游去。

 

许是被黑炎的几下炸裂炸晕了头，石距竟然没有跟着追上来，茨木心里一喜，但低头却见怀里的阴阳师嘴唇发紫，他这才反应过来——晴明确实不能在水底呼吸，刚才之所以被石距抓住却无事，想必是那深入口中的触手给他渡气。茨木一看周围仍是一片幽深的黑海，心里大惊，此时也顾不上什么娘娘腔和“狡猾的阴阳师算计我”了，满脑子只剩下一个念头——可不能让好容易救出的晴明闷死了！他一把抬起阴阳师的脸，就嘴对嘴的撬开了阴阳师的唇，给他渡气。

 

晴明瞬间紧紧含住了茨木的唇，大口呼吸着，茨木心神一震，却不敢停留，继续向上游去。当茨木终于浮出水面的时候，左右张望才发现二人正在海中，海岸线在极远处，靠在他肩膀上的晴明猛烈地咳嗽起来，像被捕获的鱼那样大口地喘着气，茨木一低头便见到阴阳师满脸通红，眼睛也因为呛水溢出泪水，越发显得眼角那一抹红鲜艳欲滴。

 

该死，这要紧关头他怎么打量起晴明的化妆来了？茨木暗骂自己一声，也来不及说什么安抚的话，只道了一句：“抓紧，我们得赶紧上岸。”说着又抱紧晴明的腰急速朝岸边游去。

 

脚底甫一踩到陆地，茨木就连续几个飞跃，抱着晴明远远地跳离了海边才停下来。他连忙将晴明放在海岸滩涂的礁石上，这才有空仔细打量阴阳师。

 

晴明虽然神智清醒，但却乏力得只能靠在石块上。茨木不看则已，一看便是怒火中烧，晴明手腕脚踝，甚至大腿处全都是青紫的勒痕，衣不蔽体，平日里穿的蓝色鹤纹狩衣只剩下两只袖子和一小节打卦还挂在身上，但却连胸口都遮不住。

 

至于下身，则是一片赤裸。茨木看见了阴阳师白皙的躯体上有吸盘留下的暧昧痕迹，尤其是在胸前和……双腿间的隐秘部位。他震惊地又朝阴阳师身后看去，只见对方白皙的臀部上有数道红痕。

 

茨木如遭雷击，又急又气，结结巴巴地问：“晴明你……你被……对不起……我……”乏力的阴阳师闻声看向他，想要说话却又连咳了几口水，茨木慌得连忙拍对方的背替他顺气，晴明喘了一阵后才断断续续的说：“没有……差一点……你在最要紧的关头……来了……谢谢……”

 

茨木这才心下稍定，见到阴阳师在寒风中颤抖，用哀求和害羞的眼光护住了私处，忙骂一声自己笨蛋，赶紧脱了盔甲，将自己穿的中衣三下五除二解了下来，披在晴明身上。晴明颤抖得连手都抬不起来，茨木只得扶起对方的手臂，帮他穿过袖子。但握住晴明赤裸的手臂时，茨木顿住了。

 

他的鼻尖除了海水的腥气，还捕捉到了晴明身上常有的雪松气息。他看着那白皙躯体上青紫色的痕迹，鬼使神差地又低头看了一眼，朝晴明的下身看去。

 

不看则已，一看茨木简直脑子里如同进了自己的黑炎，十万支烟花同时作响，把他的思绪炸得一片凌乱。他看到阴阳师那如同女子般细腻白皙的肌肤，指缝里遮掩着的，和本人一样可爱小巧的性器，以及性器上类似牙印的，触手吸盘留下的伤痕。

 

茨木心中五雷作响，赶紧胡乱把晴明裹在衣服里，脑中却忽然冒出一个念头——如果在晴明身上留下痕迹的是他……

 

这念头就如同一击惊雷，直中茨木的心底。他怔怔地看着阴阳师那张俊朗的脸，连对方含混的道谢也听不见。心里却如同地震般隆隆作响，一个如同坚壁般，他往日想不明白的问题终于在地动山摇间剥落出答案。

 

原来早在他无所察觉的时候，他就已经被阴阳师眼角的那一抹红，那一枝雪中的红山茶俘获了。

 

他的紧张和莫名其妙的焦虑、看到阴阳师被蹂躏时的愤怒，以及忍不住想要触碰那一抹红，想要阴阳师在自己面前“求饶”的念头，都是基于此。

 

他渴求阴阳师的身体，他所希望掐住对方的脖子，看着对方颤抖，并不是指比武时的场景，而是对于另一种意义上的“血肉交融”上的冲动。

 

茨木忽然听到极远处传来脚步声，他连忙护在晴明身前，但远处跑过来的却是博雅和几个式神。

 

博雅看到晴明露出衣摆下伤痕累累的大腿，以及茨木赤裸的上身和散落在地的盔甲，顿时神色大变，语气带着风雷：“茨木，你做了什么！”

 

茨木盯着博雅的脸，打量着对方此刻流露出的毫不掩饰的对晴明的关心和对自己的提防。他看得出博雅眼中的痛和恨有多真。因为此时此刻自己内心充盈的也是一样的情感。

 

原来自己会厌恶博雅，觉得他是个紧贴着晴明不放的烦人鬼，而博雅则对他跟在晴明身边一直有戒心，两人暗中对立——

 

不过是因为同类相斥罢了。

 

他们怀有一样的心思。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来了，安排上了，是作者第一喜欢的狗血桥段！  
> *我的初心是想开一辆越野车，结果写了2.5w字才摸着油门是怎么回事……  
> *bgm: 都是月亮惹的祸~♪  
> *之后大概是只有更狗血没有最狗血——现在走还来得及  
> *又被deadline精准打击了，估计接下来又要咕咕咕一阵

_**第四章 chapter 4** _

 

晴明裹在被子里，沉沉地睡着，茨木一眼窥见他露出的脖颈上有道深深的勒痕，心里便止不住地烦闷，他忙伸出手去，替晴明拢了拢被子。

 

同样在旁边候着的姑获鸟见此，伸出翅膀试了试晴明额头的温度，又收回手眯起了眼睛静坐。

 

方才他只等晴明说完一句“不是茨木，是石距”后，就不等博雅的反应，丢下一句“我先带晴明回寮里治疗”就抱着阴阳师飞奔往回赶。

 

抱着晴明急速奔跑时，听着耳畔山风的呼啸，他的心才慢慢定下来。他不欲在此时和博雅对立，但又不是个能言善辩的性子，兼之怕晴明的身体撑不住了，一时间竟下意识地想到了抱着晴明就跑，现在心静之后却觉得有点丢人起来——明明自己无错，却跟个落汤鸡一样掉头就怕，殊为可笑。

 

但一低头看见怀中晴明青白的脸色，茨木的心就又揪紧了，顾不得肩头上被石距击中的地方剧烈地疼，连忙又加快了脚步。

 

回到寮中少不得又是一番鸡飞狗跳，雪女脸色骤变，惠比寿咕咕嘀嘀，萤草气得握拳，但晴明只是吃了两回治愈之光后便不肯再让桃花妖诊断，只是让式神拿来伤药说已无大碍，要自己上药。

 

雪女和桃花妖一再坚持要照顾他，但晴明却执意不肯，茨木见晴明一头冷汗，心里又怜他受伤又气他倔强，忙道：“你若是怕男女大防，就让女式神们避嫌，我来帮你上药，然后你好好睡一觉。”

 

萤草年纪还小，不知其中关窍，听了这话连连点头，雪女欲言又止，但此时晴明脚下一软，一头就要栽倒。茨木不再给他出声的机会，连忙指挥其他人去打水拿药，把晴明扶在榻榻米上躺好。

 

茨木揭开晴明的衣物时，不由得面红心跳起来——平日里若是见了男人的躯体，他至多只看对方是否锻炼得肌肉精干，四肢匀称与否，旁的心思再没有想过。

 

可刚才在山风的呼啸与海水的波涛间，他听到了自己心底的声音。

 

于是此时此刻，晴明身上的每一道伤痕，都如同刻在茨木自己的躯体上，让他又恨又痛；而阴阳师两腿隐秘处那暧昧的齿痕，却让大妖怪一瞬间血冲上头，神思旖旎起来。

 

正当他试探着想要进一步触碰那隐秘处时，晴明却睁开了眼睛，茨木的手讪讪地卡在半空，两人无语对视，一时间茨木只听得间自己乱入擂鼓的心跳。正当他要开口时，屏风外传来了姑获鸟的声音：“晴明大人醒了吗？我把药带来了。”茨木如逢大赦，不等晴明开口，忙伸手接过药：“多谢，我来替晴明上药！”

 

晴明开口，想要说话却只有个拒绝的口型，连连咳嗽起来，茨木急忙说：“你别倔强了，还是好好躺着吧，我来帮你上药，横竖你我都是男人。”姑获鸟不觉有异，在屏风外道：“晴明大人，你现在伤筋动骨必须好好休养，就让男式神帮您吧。”

 

晴明便只得点了点头，躺在床上任由茨木行动。

 

茨木不由得低下头又看了看自己那只狰狞的鬼手，仿佛晴明的温度还停留在上面。

 

他平时大大咧咧惯了，但触碰到阴阳师时却如同顽童第一次学写字，抓不好笔跌跌撞撞。他的手在阴阳师细腻如脂膏的皮肤上滑过，冰凉的药膏和阴阳师微热的躯干一同在他手下起舞，那属于人类的温度几乎要在他心底脑中燃起一把火。

 

阴阳师被触碰到淤青时低低地呻吟出声，茨木额头沁出一滴汗，他想自己或许是疯了，竟然觉得对方的痛呼听起来像是……春日里山间妖怪们野合发出的声音。

 

若不是姑获鸟还候在屏风外面，茨木真觉得自己要把持不住。

 

当他的手伸向阴阳师的下半身时，对方却无论如何执意不肯了，茨木见他双手护住的神态坚决，一张脸却憋得通红，倒是给先前青白的脸上增添了几分血色，虽然心知阴阳师绝对抗不过他的力量，可是见到晴明羞赧的样子却无论如何也不舍得拉下脸来凶他，只好吹胡子瞪眼一阵：“你可真是不领情……”后放下药转过身去：“我不看行了吧！”

 

晴明给上完药后，茨木不再给他自己动手的机会，不由分抓起睡衣就给晴明套上，然后把他塞进被子里，又去检视火炉是否烧得够旺。

 

做完这一切，他才回过头来看了一眼被窝里的晴明，发现对方已经睡着了，姑获鸟见此便和茨木一起守着晴明。

 

壁龛上燃起了桃花妖调配的安神香，香气温馨恬淡，茨木不觉有些昏昏欲睡，头一垂又猛地惊醒，结果却牵动了肩头的伤口，惊得他唉哟一声。

 

“茨木童子？”姑获鸟疑惑关切的眼神望向他的肩头，茨木朝她一笑：“刚才我被石距打伤了，还没来得及治疗。”

 

“你赶紧去找惠比寿吧，这里有我先看着。”姑获鸟露出慈爱的眼神，“今天多亏了你。”

 

茨木在惠比寿的小屋里连喝三杯草药茶，看到肩头上逐渐新生出骨骼和血肉，一句“老爷子，真有你的！”还没说完，就听到屋外传来急迫的脚步声和黑豹的低喘。还有座敷童子的喊声“博雅大人！”

 

紧接着又是“咯吱”一声，大妖怪耳朵灵敏，听出是晴明的住处门开，搁下杯子对惠比寿匆匆道谢就走了出去。

 

他几步走到晴明的屋内，果然看到大汗淋漓的博雅和躺在地上气喘吁吁的黑豹——显然是刚跑回来。

 

博雅随手用衣袖擦了擦汗，带着皇家血统的他此刻跟个田里劳作的农夫一样举动，但眼睛却一刻也不转地看着榻上的晴明。茨木悄然走到他身后：“小点声，晴明刚刚睡下。”

 

博雅猛地回头看向他，人类的贵族子弟那双黑眼睛里有着试探，提防，和方才一丝来不及收去的关切。

 

茨木朝着那双担忧的黑眼睛咧嘴一笑，爽朗的语气里难掩得意：“我刚给他上了药。”

 

他看到博雅脸色骤变，一瞬间担心、猜忌纷纷在那张英气十足的脸上登场，不由得有一丝捉弄得逞的快乐——他比这位竞争者多看了那么一点儿。

 

博雅在深吸一口气后维持了贵族子弟的姿态：“我们去外面，借一步说话。”

 

茨木向博雅讲述了整个过程，他见到对方的脸色渐渐和缓平复，最后带着一种略微不情愿的如释重负，这位公子王孙向他道歉：“抱歉，当时见到晴明一身是伤，我心太急误会了你。”

 

紧接着博雅又道：“但是晴明这样我不放心，还是得请个大夫来看看。”茨木闻言也松了一口气，口中道：“没事。”不论如何，在晴明休养的这段时间，他并不希望因为对立而被扫地出门——毕竟大部分式神和神乐比丘尼定然会在他和博雅之间选择站博雅这边。

 

他想起阴阳师锁骨上的勒痕，就忍不住想要用手去爱抚，为此他必须留在阴阳师身边，哪怕这需要他先维持表面的和平。

 

大妖怪虽然不惧挑战，却也不愿意轻启衅端，而他也相信对面这位源博雅受过充分的贵族教养，不会无理发作——若他做得根本没有纰漏，那这位公子王孙定然出于教养不会进言要赶他走。

 

他也很想看看，博雅想要把他和晴明分开却找不到空子出手，只能吃暗亏憋一肚子气的样子——定然十分有趣。

 

大妖怪心里冒出这般恶趣味的念头，连带着头上的松枝都得意地轻晃了一下。

 

恰在此时，背后响起了灯笼鬼的声音：“大人，晴明大人醒了。”

 

一人一妖顿时快步朝屋内走去。博雅抢先了半个身位，一把扑到晴明的床边，抓起对方的手：“晴明，你觉得怎么样？”

 

茨木被他抢先一步，心里正有点恼火，但是看到一大簇式神都闻言蜂拥而来，心里的倔强和身为大妖怪的矜持又让他不肯像博雅那样，于是便只在晴明的床边坐下，看着这一切。

 

但是晴明却没有看他，那一双苍穹色的眼睛里只有博雅：“我没事，伤到骨头的地方已经治好了，剩下的都是皮肉伤，不需要请大夫。”

 

“那怎么行！”博雅当即反驳，“我去请京中最好的医生，钱我出。”晴明的脸上浮现出害羞的红晕，欲言又止：“咳，真的不需要……”

 

茨木近乎于贪婪地注视着阴阳师脸颊上的红晕，他第一次觉得男人害羞起来也别有风味。见到晴明欲言又止，茨木稍加思索心知阴阳师是不欲给人看患处，便忍不住替他开口解围：“博雅，既然晴明说不用了，你也不必勉强，如今我们的一举一动都被黑晴明盯着，晴明受了伤只好秘密静养，要是黑晴明见寮里突然请了医生，得知晴明卧病，不知道又要趁机搞什么幺蛾子呢！”

 

他不自觉地把自己也划进了寮中。博雅微微一怔，似是才想到这层，而晴明则朝他投过感激的眼神，叫大妖怪颇为受用。

 

最终在晴明的坚持下，博雅没有去请医生。茨木也借此机会，每日寸步不离地跟在晴明身边，美其名曰“保护我方阴阳师”。

 

但惠比寿和萤草的治愈法术确实威力无穷，晴明只不过是头两天乏力昏睡，及至发出一身汗后就好得差不多了，因此茨木的“看护”就有点显得不伦不类起来。

 

茨木也十分苦恼，但却无计可施。因为阴阳师拒绝别人帮他上药，又恢复成了雪女口中的那个“温柔的晴明大人”——有礼、温和，却坚定地拒绝别人检视他的伤口。

 

晴明对于他的相救之恩自然是感谢的，但也仅限于感谢而已。因此茨木至多只能在阴阳师出门的时候变化成侍童模样给他打一打伞。

 

但他们间的距离始终维持着一把伞，退是不愿退，但进却不能进。那天黑海之下的拥抱，阴阳师唇齿间雪松的清韵，仿佛都随着海浪的泡影一般消失了，若不是看见阴阳师如初的眼角一抹红，茨木几乎要疑心那日不过是自己的幻觉。

 

他如同坠入蛛网的飞鸟，明明有挣脱的力道却不肯抽身而去。

 

说来可笑，实力强悍，屹立于百鬼之首的大妖怪茨木童子，虽然在阴阳和合之道上并不是个雏儿，但还是第一次尝到情爱滋味。

 

枉茨木活了几千岁，面对近在咫尺却远在天边，若即若离的心上人，就跟个十五六岁的毛头小伙子一样，束手无策。

 

他第一次动心，就这样一头撞进棉花里，找不到路却又舍不得脱身。

 

这点心思却又不能和任何人分享，哪怕是最好的朋友酒吞，于是只能每夜任由思念和焦灼啃噬他的心。

 

他甚至开始嫉妒起源博雅来——也许是同为人类的缘故，晴明在博雅面前更加地熟稔和放松，两人总会在一起谈笑，在月夜里共同赏玩音乐。大妖怪并不呆傻，他察觉出晴明虽然已经逐渐信任和接纳自己，但还有那么一丝淡的无法察觉却不能说是不存在的疏离。

 

是人妖殊途所以戒备吗？但是晴明对于其他式神却又不是这样，一个能把山兔抱在怀里哄的男人，一个能为了雪女折下一支春樱簪发的男人，若说他是个秉信人妖殊途的老派阴阳师，那是谬之千里。

 

晴明之于他，是在疏离什么，在戒备什么呢？

 

唯一能安慰大妖怪的，只剩下晴明虽然对博雅十分亲近，但也仅限于友情罢了。因为他在博雅端详晴明的，充满自己不觉的爱意里，也明白读出了求不得的焦心。

 

至少在这一点上，他和他的竞争者，不分伯仲。

 

茨木垂眸，看着正耐心安抚受惊的贵妇人的晴明。

 

那妇人起先还抽噎发抖个不停，现下渐渐平复了下来，脸颊飞起数朵红晕，丹凤眼带着几分痴迷，专注地看着面前银发蓝衣的阴阳师。

 

茨木知道晴明的容貌和品德必然为凡人所爱，但看着阴阳师耐心解答驱邪之法一张一合的嘴唇，他不由得心里冒出一个疑问。

 

温柔的，为人所爱的阴阳师，那双苍蓝色的眼睛里可曾有过专注注视着谁？这颗包容一切，博爱众人的心灵，可有人曾经进驻过？

 

或者，这颗心灵可曾察觉过他人的爱意？

 

永远谦和有礼的阴阳师，面对他人的求爱是什么样的？是如往日茨木所见的那样——含笑收下少女们充满爱意的信件，并不当面拒绝使对方颜面扫地，但却绝不会给人承诺让人抱着虚假希望浪费光阴吗？

 

如此替人着想，替别人想好后路的阴阳师，让茨木那颗求不得的心焦灼万分，却又不忍心不舍得逼迫他。

 

他想博雅一定也是怕这一点，晴明是极有自尊的人，定然要避免“用感情吊着人谋取好处”的恶名——不说出来还能留在对方身边，但一说破后，若是阴阳师不答应，彼此间还能用什么理由维持关系呢？

 

他既想知道晴明心底的答案，却又怕揭开真相的那一页。

 

茨木一瞥眼那充满爱慕之情的贵妇人，无端想到了红叶。本不是恶妖的她却因为黑晴明的蛊惑而开始食人，以恶臭和血腥来维持美丽，当邪恶侵蚀这个女人的身心时，她是否会觉得痛苦？还是即便是痛苦，但这是深爱之人指的路，明知是深渊也毅然往下跳？

 

他原先嘲讽红叶可笑，现在竟觉得那女人也有几分可怜起来，他有几分懂她了——如果此时晴明叫他去诛杀大蛇，他也会毫不犹豫地冲在最前线吧。

 

他并不会像大天狗那般风雅吟诗，也学不来博雅的笛声传情——他听到博雅的笛声，无言都有爱的痕迹。但晴明却永远只是笑着赞颂对方技艺高超，对笛声中的情绪恍若不觉。在情场上只是个新手的大妖怪，只能选择替爱人冲在前线这样笨拙的方式来表达爱意。

 

茨木忽然觉得心里没由来地烦闷，见那妇人还抓着晴明喋喋不休，寻了个空子钻了出去。

 

这是一户京中贵族的家，装饰精致富丽堂皇，出的篓子也并不大，不过是付丧神作乱罢了。因此茨木才放心离开晴明四处游荡。屋角几只杂毛的狐狸察觉大妖怪的气息，被他的威压所迫，一瞬间跑得无影无踪，茨木对于这些连化形都还没学会，只是稍有点心智的小妖素来不放在心上，恍若不见继续往前。

 

他左转右转，不觉走到一处僻静的房舍前，大妖怪敏锐地察觉到了一丝妖气，他心情正有点烦躁，想也不想直接推门突入——

 

屋内书籍琳琅满目，书桌前一只白狐从手抄本前惊慌地抬起头来，见到来人双腿一蹬就急速从窗口的破洞一跃而逃。茨木一怔，察觉空气里遗留的妖气里面并没有蕴含多少力量，又想对方不作人形，多半还是个正在学习化形的妖怪，也不屑于再追，倒是好奇起对方在看什么，走到桌前新手翻起白狐来不及带走的那本书。

 

粗粗一翻，全是些讲述采阴补阳的旁门左道，茨木冷哼一声，就要把这本书放下，但此时他的手却忽然翻到了最末几页，是潦草的手记，他本以为是些胡言乱语，但一眼看去却停住了。

 

手记上写的是记录者修行法术后的心得——

 

“……以此法培育妖物，可促功力精进；且以色诱之，以利惑之，驱使但凭心意……”

 

茨木心里一惊，连忙再从头翻起，他这才发现，这书并不是向凡人或是妖怪讲述如何采阴补阳延年益寿，而是教导阴阳师如何通过交合之道与所定下契约的式神交换补充法力，养成更厉害的大妖怪的。

 

茨木再一看这书泛黄纸页发脆，估摸着最少也有几十年了，又想到今日这户人家里作乱的付丧神是个神乐铃，贵妇人说是祖传的宝物，原先一直由家族里选派进神宫担任巫女的女子代代相传持有，不巧前两年神宫遭了火灾，烧得一片精光，巫女也只好先行回家，这神乐铃当时在一片灰烬里熠熠生辉毫发无损，家人皆以为是在神前供奉多年有了灵性，所以在神宫重建好前就请回家供奉。

 

晴明镇压驱邪的时候也是诧异——按理来说神乐铃是巫女跳起祭祀之舞时必备的道具，最圣洁不过，怎么反而会成为付丧神作乱？刚才晴明的判断是“或许是平日里听到了太多祈愿，为人心所感所以成妖了吧。”

 

……只怕成精的真正原因是——这一家代代相传的就不是什么正经的祭祀。茨木冷笑一声。把这书揣进了怀里，恍若无事人般走了出去。

 

他刚走过拐角，就见到这家的小童匆匆走过来：“小师傅，可找到你了，晴明大人要走了，遍寻不到你呢！”

 

茨木闻言装出一副老实憨厚的样子，打个哈哈跟着小童走到了门口。果然阴阳师已经立在牛车前等候了。茨木低眉顺眼地扶着阴阳师上了牛车，又接过贵妇人的谢礼，有意无意地横亘在她和晴明中间，等到晴明一坐稳就迫不及待地扬起鞭子。

 

车子甫一驶离妇人家，茨木便要掉头往阴阳寮里回，却在此时听到了阴阳师的声音：“别回去，我们去一下集市。”

 

“怎么了，你有什么要买的？”茨木随口问道。背后传来阴阳师的轻笑声：“你忘了？昨天你还跟我抱怨被石距打伤后，虽然身体是治好了，但是总觉得精力不足，我连夜翻了翻书，你这不是大事，但需要补一补，我们去集市给你淘换一点上好的白达摩，你吃了就好了。”

 

茨木闻言手一抖，差一点抓不住牛绳。他不敢回头，怕阴阳师看见自己脸上因为喜悦而冒出来的红晕。他一时间为着爱人的关心而喜悦，一时间又害羞得不敢信以为真，讷讷半晌说出来的话却变成了：“……怪不得你昨夜熬到那么晚才熄灯……你也该休息一下眼睛，补药什么的我可以去大江山找。”

 

晴明温和的声音从背后传来：“那岂不是显得我太无良了？救命恩人的医药还得他自个解决，我可怕上了‘大江山阴阳师黑榜’。”

 

茨木的语调不由得带上了自己也察觉不出的柔和：“哪有这种榜单，有也是只记了黑晴明的名字，你可别听酒吞童子乱说。”

 

阴阳师的温柔，就如同蛛网上的诱饵，让他心甘情愿地被束缚。

 

回到阴阳寮里已经是月上柳梢，面对着寄托了关怀的白达摩，茨木这回竟不觉得难以下咽了，他爽快地大嚼起来。这几日博雅因为家中有事暂时离开，他一想到这节便不由得更加胃口大开。

 

及至阴阳师洗漱完，茨木才想起怀里还揣着本书，便递了过去：“晴明，你看一看，今天这家的神乐铃之所以会成为付丧神，我想怕是和这本书里说的有点关系。”

 

自从他听到自己的心意开始，便不再直来直去地称呼安倍晴明为“阴阳师”，而是学着博雅那样，称对方的名。

 

晴明闻言，眉毛一挑，接过这本书翻阅起来，茨木朝灯笼鬼使个眼色，对方被大妖怪一吓，连忙溜之大吉。于是茨木坦然坐在晴明身边，又把油灯移了移，和晴明一起读起来。

 

伴随着“哗哗”的翻书声，晴明的脸色越来越凝重，但茨木却窥着阴阳师睡袍里露出来的一小节后颈，神飞天外。

 

……晴明的脖子和手脚处如今已大好了，希望他那不许人看的地方也已经恢复如初……

 

该死的石距……还好他没有得手，若是晴明真的遭了殃，他哪怕荡平海水也得抓了那老章鱼活烤！

 

……可惜晴明太害羞了，要是让他帮忙上药有多好……大妖怪想到这里，一时间心摇神荡，只觉得有股热流朝下腹涌去，不禁挪了挪身子。

 

恰在此时，阴阳师已经翻到了古籍的最后一页，他抬起头来，和茨木对视，神色凝重。

 

正当晴明要开口的时候，屋外突然传来一声尖叫：“神乐大人！”是蝴蝶精的声音！

 

两人对视一眼，一起冲了出去。

 

晴明和茨木冲到神乐的屋内，见到蝴蝶精正急急忙忙地念咒驱动祈愿之舞，伴随着柔和的绿光，神乐手腕上深可见骨的创口缓缓愈合。茨木扫视房间，见到一片狼藉，还有不少血污，而蝴蝶精身上却整齐干净，显然是从昏倒在地的神乐的伤口里流出来的。

 

蝴蝶精的语气虽然哆嗦，但并没有被吓得说不出话：“……我想给神乐大人送一点桃花姐姐调配的安神香，敲门却没有应答，我又隐隐闻到了一丝邪恶的妖气，就强行撞门而入，结果就看到……神乐大人倒在地上！”

 

茨木一眼瞥见神乐紧攥的拳头里露出亮晶晶的一丝光，凑过去掰开了神乐的手指——是一枚闪着光的蛇鳞。

 

“该死的八岐大蛇！”闻声赶过来的食梦貘愤怒地扬了扬鼻子，“竟然又来祸害神乐大人！”

 

“糟糕，上次我本来以为已经切断了八岐大蛇和神乐梦境的联系，没想到……”晴明脸上全是担心、愤怒，还有为不能保护友人的懊恼。

 

茨木忍不住出言劝导：“也不能全怪你，八岐大蛇作为古时的恶兽，力量深不可测。”

 

“唉，这几天八百比丘尼偏生又不在，去凤凰神社讲道了……”晴明眼底有着深深的疲倦，“食梦貘，蝴蝶精，麻烦你们今夜先替神乐吃掉噩梦，我明早就去信请八百比丘尼回来，有她在的时候，神乐总是能睡得安稳些。”

 

两人回到寝室后，茨木打量着那枚闪着光的蛇鳞，信口道：“晴明，你说八百比丘尼说的故事能让神乐安眠，但是长久下去也不是办法吧，八百比丘尼虽然长生不死，但也会困倦，总不能每日如此……”

 

“是啊……”阴阳师陷入了无奈的沉默，他的白发映着窗边透进来的月光，轻薄得如同随时可能被风吹走的薄绸，“……唉，说来说去还是我实力太弱，没法保护身边人，还带累了他们。”

 

晴明看向茨木，眼底有深深的疲倦：“你也是，我虽然被过誉为‘大阴阳师’，却连给你修复体力的白达摩都储备不足，是我带累了你。”

 

茨木看他这样，不由得被触动了心中最柔软的地方，忙道：“你别这么说，你是大善人，总拿钱财济贫扶弱，我当你的式神也没想过从你身上讨什么好处。”

 

茨木心底突然涌起一股冲动：“晴明……你……你有这份对我的心意，我就很满足了……”晴明闻言强笑了一声，只是笑意却没有到略带黛色的眼眶周围：“你怎么跟我这么客气起来，真不像你会说的话。我是个不怎么样的御主，连御魂都没法给你最强力的，这点是我亏欠了你，我心知肚明，你不必这样安慰我。”

 

茨木再也忍不住，他终于在一片月光中搂住了晴明瘦削的肩：“晴明，我真的不在意。因为，因为——我喜欢你！你别这样妄自菲薄，我愿意为你吃这点苦头，更，更何况这算不得什么苦，我们大妖怪早已跳出生死轮回，这些小伤休养一阵子就好了！”大妖怪的心情如图泄洪，一开就再难刹住，他滔滔不绝地讲了起来，把自己心底最深的欲念直白地袒露在心上人前。

 

一股脑讲完这些话，大妖怪却又脸红了，羞得像个毛头小子，甚至不敢去看阴阳师的眼睛，但手却又贪恋阴阳师的温度，不肯放下。

 

晴明闻言浑身一震，那泓往日波澜不惊的清泉里出现了名为震惊的波澜，他的喉结上下滑动，却数次张开了形状优美的唇又合上了。

 

茨木如同等待阎魔判决的凡人那般忐忑，期待着命运的旨意降落。

 

他从未觉得时间那样漫长，仿佛是过了他和晴明同住的数十个日夜，又仿佛是只过了几个眨眼，他终于听到了命运的判决。

 

阴阳师的语气虽然极力保持往日的平和，但却有一丝疑惑不解：“茨木……那你想要从我这里得到什么呢？”

 

茨木静静地看着那一双一半掩映在阴影里的蓝宝石，只觉得热血冲脑，索性不管不顾地豁了出去：“我只想要你，为了你我可以做任何事情！手撕大蛇也好，拳打黑晴明也好，驱使我吧！我会证明给你看！”

 

促使他站在晴明身后的，一开始是阴阳师的契约，但现在多了一层枷锁——他自己的心意。这心意如同最牢固的锁，将几千岁的大妖怪牢牢系在这个人类身畔，再离不得。

 

晴明的身体又是一颤，犹如一只随时会翻飞而去的蝴蝶，茨木想起他终究是大病初愈，忍不住攥紧了握住对方肩头的鬼手，想给他一点支撑。

 

晴明侧身看了一眼窗外，月色宁静平和，茨木这才深悔自己冲动失言，一时间又羞又恼，松开了握着阴阳师的手，几乎想要拔路而逃。他见阴阳师不答，心里便凉了一分，支支吾吾道：“晴明……要不你先想……”

 

话还没说完，阴阳师便转过身来，他的上半张脸几乎全掩在阴影中，只剩被月光照耀着的，线条优美的下颌骨和脖颈。

 

“茨木，你说你为了得到我，可以为我做任何事，对吗？”阴阳师柔声地问，一如平日谦和温柔的语调。

 

“当然！”茨木见到事情似有转机，忙迭声说好，“什么黑晴明也好八岐大蛇也好，以后你在后方安心待着，我替你在前头荡平一切！说到做到！”

 

“那好，我答应你。”阴阳师说出了能让茨木因为狂喜而昏迷过去的话，但是语调却不像茨木梦想中的那般喜悦，甚至也不像阴阳师平日里的温和，有些冷得过头了，“希望你也信守承诺。”

 

但是大妖怪已经被喜悦冲昏头脑，他乐得当即划开手掌，以血为誓：“我发誓会永远保护安倍晴明，为他的道义而战！”

 

晴明的手在誓言落下的那一刻轻柔地抚了上来，治愈的白光升起，阴阳师的嘴角有笑意。

 

“那么，我也兑现我的承诺吧。”茨木还沉浸在心意相通的激动里，只见阴阳师凑近一步，比往日里挨他更近，骨节分明的手伸向腰带，轻轻一抽——

 

阴阳师洁净细腻的肌肤暴露在月光的映衬下，越发像一尊美如仙人的白瓷雕塑。

 

“这是我能提供的报酬，茨木童子。”阴阳师闭上了眼睛，眼角那一抹雪中的红山茶在月光下散发着妖冶妩媚的美。

 

往日里歆慕的雪松幽香如同巨浪，当头朝大妖怪拍下来。

 

茨木愣在当场。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我爱狗血（1/n）  
> *在咕咕咕到来前努力再更新一章

_**第五章 chapter 5** _

 

阴阳师的身体被月光镀上一层温柔的光辉，匀称修长的肢体美得让茨木一时间不敢直视，银发垂落在肩头胸前，晴明的整张脸掩在阴影里。

 

茨木被这从天而降的馅饼砸得头昏脑涨，他一个箭步冲了上去，手颤抖着放在阴阳师的腰部：“可以吗？晴明？真的可以吗？”

 

阴阳师的肌肤细腻如同一碰就碎的豆腐，茨木不敢用力，但指尖传来的触感已经让他全身的血液都往大脑冲了。

 

事情竟然有这样意想不到的转机，大妖怪乐得几乎要忘却自己的立场，说一声“天照大神保佑”了。

 

他满心满眼都被喜悦的甜蜜所填满。晴明的语调平淡中带了一丝颤抖：“当然可以。我说到做到。”

 

茨木当他是太过紧张，又爱又怜，搂住阴阳师，把他猛地举高：“晴明，我真是太高兴了。”

 

“你——”晴明的冷静瞬间碎裂，抓住了茨木的肩膀，“你怎么跟个小孩子一样！”

 

“是我昏了头了，”茨木见到晴明吃这一吓，忙讨好地把他放下，“我嘴拙，不知道该怎么表达自己的喜悦……”

 

晴明闻言，唇角浅淡地弯了弯：“……你吓了我一跳。”大妖怪痴迷地看着爱人的笑颜，一瞬间只觉得大江山漫山遍野的春樱都在这个月夜绽放了。阴阳师苍蓝色的眸子里，此时此刻只有他。

 

茨木再也忍不住，把阴阳师往书案上一推，吻了上去。

 

阴阳师的双唇中是浓郁的雪松清香，茨木如痴如狂地追逐着阴阳师的舌头，大妖怪暴虐嗜血的本性让他忍不住啃咬起那两瓣诱人的唇来，直到晴明慌乱地推着他的胸口，急速地喘着气，大妖怪才回过神来，依依不舍地放开对方。

 

阴阳师的衣服方才已经脱下了，此时委在地上，袖子上的仙鹤纹像是收回笼中的倦鸟。晴明大口地喘着气，有亮晶晶的涎水从唇角滑落，他浑身上下只剩两腿之间的亵裤还忠于职守。

 

阴阳师深深地看了茨木一眼，双眼被家具的影子所映衬，苍蓝色带了一点浊调。然后阴阳师再度闭上了眼睛，眼角的红山茶微微颤抖着。

 

茨木当他是紧张，把他搂进自己怀里，让阴阳师坐在自己的膝盖上，柔声哄劝：“别怕，我会很温柔的。”

 

他一边说着，一边忍不住上下其手，他的鬼手在阴阳师脖颈，殷红的乳珠，瘦削纤细的腰侧滑过，最后停在阴阳师的两腿之间。晴明身体微颤，伸手揽住了茨木的脖子，依旧闭着眼。

 

茨木回忆着往日里和女妖们交合的场景，决定耐心地取悦晴明。夜还很长，不必急于一时。

 

他轻轻地解开晴明的亵裤，那掩映在细密毛发中的性器就和晴明本人一样，白皙小巧，柱头带着一点可爱的红晕。

 

茨木不禁赞美起这幅身体来，他觉得这一切真是造物的鬼斧神工：“晴明，你这里真可爱，就和你一样动人，这里的毛发竟然也是白色的……”

 

茨木想着往日女妖们取悦他的动作，轻轻地把玩着小晴明，晴明的身体颤抖起来，开始往后缩，想避开鬼手的纠缠。但是茨木没有再给他逃避的空间，他把晴明压到书案边，用自己的身体牢牢将晴明固定在这个角落，然后飞快地扒开自己的裤子。

 

小茨木早已兴奋起来，一脱束缚就猛地一弹，打在晴明的小腹上。紫黑色的性器被白皙可爱的小晴明一衬，愈发显得是个张牙舞爪的庞然大物。

 

茨木温柔地将小晴明和小茨木抵在一起，上下摩擦起来。小晴明被他这样套弄，愈发硬挺起来，茨木见晴明还是闭着眼睛，但是呼吸却粗重了，不由得捣蛋心起，凑近去一边吻晴明一边逗他：“你这里好青涩呢，阴阳师大人。是没有用过吗？”

 

晴明紧紧闭合的嘴角终于逸出了一个词：“不，不是……”茨木的本性暴露，蘸着阴阳师柱头渗出的晶莹液体，悄悄往他臀部的桃源乡探去：“不是吗？可是你这里害羞得都通红了，就跟你的脸一样。”

 

阴阳师把头往后扭，垂下来的头发掩盖了他的表情，声如蚊讷：“你，你别乱说……”茨木见阴阳师又羞又气，顿时又爱又怜收了口不再逗他，只是轻柔地吻着对方的耳畔，絮絮地述说自己的心意。

 

“都说妖怪注定要有劫数，我那日看到你从海里脱身时神情委顿的样子，脑子里“轰”地一下，心想，原来我的劫数竟然在这里。”茨木带着痴迷的眼神看着闭上眼睛的阴阳师，想把他此刻的娇羞永远刻在心底，“睁开眼睛看看我，晴明。”

 

晴明终于睁开了眼睛，他看到大妖怪饱含情意的双眸。

 

晴明心里乱极了，明明是自愿的交换，但他此时却隐约觉得，也许大妖怪想要的不仅仅是他的肉体，而他也不该这么轻率地作出决定。

 

可是，他实在是太势单力薄了，博雅虽然是个两肋插刀的好友，却也是肉体凡胎，如何能与上古的邪神抗争呢？他又做不出推朋友帮自己上阵流血，而自己在后方躲清闲的事情，神乐对他全然信任，但他却连这样一个柔弱的女孩子也保护不了……

 

晴明想到这节心里一痛，仿佛眼前又浮现出数年前，他在恩师贺茂忠行面前，少年意气风发地扬声说出自己一生的心愿：“我今后必定要为了平安京的安全而战，涤荡一切邪恶，守护人世！”

 

他的心意从没有变过，但是他的能力却总是不足。晴明从心底叹息着，懊恼并悔恨着自己的无力。

 

好在命运有这样意想不到的转机，法力无边的大妖怪竟愿意为了他站在人世这一边。晴明深吸一口气，他小时候也曾不满母亲为什么要留给自己这样出众的相貌，为此曾饱受那些浪荡贵族的骚扰和非议，但现在竟有些悲哀的庆幸起来——若不是因为这具躯体，大江山的魁首也不会许下刚才的重诺吧。

 

好在他还有这具躯体……但他也只有这具躯体了。平安京的百姓的安居乐业，与人为善的妖怪们的现世安稳，还有他在意的友人，博雅，神乐，八百比丘尼能够岁月静好，这样的回报足够了。

 

至于他，此身必然是要被舍弃的，这是公平交易里无可奈何的代价，但是他日到了阎魔面前再分说吧。晴明想起阎魔说的“我看到你的灵魂里有黑暗的一部分”，不由得颤抖起来。

 

茨木看见晴明眼里有茫然，有不知所措和被情欲沾染的一丝躁动，还有一丝……恐惧。

 

他的手在那个隐秘的桃源乡入口来回耐心地按压，一旦张开一道小缝，就推进一点两人的情液，慢慢滋润那个入口。

 

晴明安静地伏在他身上，并不抗拒他的攻城掠地。茨木从他的肩头望去，只见到自己漆黑的指尖缓慢出入阴阳师两瓣雪峰也似的臀瓣间，阴阳师的臀部微微扬起，从脊背到臀部，在夜幕中勾勒出一笔诱人的弧度。

 

茨木耐心地戳进去了第一根手指。阴阳师深吸一口气，但这举动却带来一股吸力，把大妖怪的鬼手吸得更深。

 

茨木被手指上传来的温暖潮湿的吸引逗得轻笑起来，这位大阴阳师真是个妙人。他轻轻地啃着晴明的耳垂：“怎么你比我还等不及？”

 

第一次被异物侵入的感觉并没有晴明想象中的那样疼痛，他想或许是自己的后庭已经一片潮湿的缘故。茨木的手指在里面轻轻地搅动，他只觉得有点发胀，倒并不痛，怕触怒大妖怪，阴阳师兀自咬着牙忍耐。

 

有搅拌声合着水声在耳边响起，晴明有些恍惚。他虽然洁身自好，但是也难免在平日里耳闻一些浪荡贵族的荤段子。但是不论那些贵族们怎么开黄腔，被赞美“水多活好”的对象也都是女子，他从不曾听过这词被用在男宠身上。

 

为什么他身为男人却会……却会像……那些贵族口中放荡的烟花妓女一样？晴明心里茫然又害怕起来，他想起以前听恩师讲过的故事，那些“人妖殊途遭受天罚”的故事，不由得微微颤抖起来——难道属于他的天罚来得如此之快？在他答应舍身大妖怪后，洞见万物的天照大神就即刻降罪了曾经许诺要涤荡邪恶的他？

 

不，不……他这不是和邪恶勾结……这只是为了达成正义而不得不采取的迫于无奈的手段！晴明颤抖起来，心中被不知明日的惶恐所填满。

 

倘若神明真的要降罪于己身，他并不敢奢求赦免，只求能让天罚晚一点来……至少在他借助大妖怪的力量，诛灭了黑晴明和八岐大蛇，成功守护了平安京之后。

 

至少，在他所珍视的友人都能安然地走上人生的新航程之后……到时候“安倍晴明”这个名字被唾弃也好，被毁灭也好，他都甘心承受。

 

晴明眼前突然浮现出博雅在月下吹笛，与自己一唱一和的场景。他的友人是善良正直的侠客，

又是注重名誉的出身，安倍晴明所做的一切必须避开他……

 

对！必须避开博雅，绝不能告诉博雅！还有神乐，比丘尼……

 

这样，哪怕“安倍晴明”这个名字因为和妖怪勾结而被审判的那一天到来时，他所珍视的友人们也能轻易地从污沼中脱身，保住原本的名誉而不被他带累……

 

晴明的思绪突然卡住了，因为有比手指更粗长的硬物挺进了他的身体。大妖怪散发着征服欲和赞美的眸子注视着他：“晴明，你真是太棒了。”

 

大妖怪开始激动地耸动起来，晴明的思绪在抽插中变得断断续续，他在力量上完全无法和大妖怪抗争，只能顺着对方的节奏摇动，大妖怪单手扶着他的腰，带着他上下耸动，喋喋不休地在他耳边说着什么，但晴明满脑子都是第一次被同性进入的惊慌失措，在浪潮中只是隐约听清了几个词，无非是大妖怪对他的热烈的赞美。

 

伴随着穿凿声响起的还有水声，两人的交合处不断地溢出情液，茨木如得见真理的僧众，如痴如狂地拜倒在晴明身上，他几乎要被无上的喜悦满溢身心，几乎不知今夕何夕。他发自内心地想要赞美晴明的父母，赞美他们竟然生出了这样一个妙人。

 

阴阳师的内壁紧紧地咬合着小茨木，每当他要退出时又依依不舍地挽留，湿润的汁水让抽插越发畅意，阴阳师紧咬嘴唇羞涩地摇动腰身的模样……远胜于茨木所经历的女妖们。

 

小茨木在体内横冲直撞，而小晴明则在茨木肌肉分明的腹肌沟壑间打转，柱头溢出的情液越来越多，快感充溢着晴明的脑海，偏偏又达不到爆发的临界点，他开始怀念起方才茨木爱抚时的触感了，但眼下茨木正忙着在他的后庭攻城掠地，全然顾不上前面这个小可怜。晴明在情欲和矜持间天人交战了半天，终于忍不住放下一只手，试图抚慰自己。

 

他的动作当即就被大妖怪发现了，松枝一摇一晃，露出一个坏心的笑：“是我疏忽了小阴阳师，我赔罪。”

 

茨木松开了握着晴明腰肢的手，这一下使得阴阳师失去了支撑，他早已在耸动中无力的腰和腿根本无法支撑自身的体重，晴明瞬间跌坐下去，被小茨木深深地贯穿。晴明被这前所未有的突入刺激得再也没法克制自己，尖叫了一声。

 

茨木也被这深深的吞入激得差点要射出来，他深吸一口气，极力平复要喷涌而出的冲动，缓慢地继续抽动，同时鬼手温柔地撸动小晴明。

 

晴明原先半软的性器又硬了起来，大妖怪坏心地捏了捏囊袋，如愿以偿地听到了更多的，晴明那害羞的声音：“别这样……求你……”

 

但是妖怪的本性或多或少都有施虐欲，大妖怪食髓知味如何肯放过阴阳师，他索性把晴明推到在地，将晴明微微转身一腿抬起，从侧面更深地进入阴阳师温暖的体内，同时手还不住地逗弄小晴明。

 

晴明忽然浑身一震，小茨木刺到了一个让他浑身酥软的点。这和先前的上百次抽插不同，不是让他在浪潮里如同快被打翻的小船那样不得不随波逐流，而是劳作一天后投入水温正好的澡盆时的身心愉悦。一股麻痒从鼠蹊部沿着脊椎往上，直冲进他脑海里，瞬间占据了他全部的意识，击溃了最后的理智，晴明下意识地张口，呻吟出声。

 

他听见大妖怪的声音在耳畔响起：“原来是这里呀，我知道了。”说着便是一连串的顶撞，晴明的防线彻底被击垮，双手无力地抓挠着，但身下除了散落的书籍和席子外毫无凭依之物，他就像个溺水却抓不到任何浮木的渡客那样无力地伸展着手臂，配合着茨木抽插的节奏一摇一晃。

 

晴明感觉自己从腿根到脚踝全湿透了，他低头一看，发现一条亮晶晶的水带从两人紧密连接的部位一直延伸到自己的脚踝，不由得羞红了脸。

 

但下一秒他就来不及想任何事了，因为前面的小晴明终于到了爆发的临界点，大妖怪猛地一收手，晴明就迫不及待地喷涌而出，他看到一丝白线喷到室内半空中，又坠落下来，打湿了自己还来不及写完的符咒。

 

阴阳师眼前只剩下一片白光，天地间仿佛只剩下这一间屋子，世上人仿佛只剩下他和茨木，种种事务都全变成了抽插，法悦般的无上快乐包围了他，他什么都看不见了。

 

直到微热的液体射进他的体内，晴明才微微回过神来，他艰难地抬起头，对上正专注又深情地看着他的大妖怪。

 

大妖怪低下头吻他，晴明下意识地张开嘴接纳。唇齿交融间，他眼角的余光瞥见自己和茨木的影子，堆叠在一起的两人，竟有点像八条腿半人半妖的络新妇，形状狰狞而扭曲。而茨木头上的鬼角的影子此时落在他的影子上，乍一看像正直高洁的大阴阳师也长出了象征邪恶的鬼角。

 

黑晴明的真相还未判明，身为白晴明的他却已经和妖怪苟合了。往日坚持的善恶界限，这一刻自己竟心虚得不敢回忆。

 

这一刻之后，平安京的大阴阳师已被魔物的妖气沾染了。

 

晴明喘息着闭上了眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *我爱狗血，狗血爱我
> 
> *咕咕怪：忙完就写

_**第六章 chapter 6** _

 

神乐在次日醒了过来，直言脑袋昏昏沉沉的，昨夜坠入梦境后就一直和大蛇苦斗，最后失去了意识，但再多的细节无论如何都想不起来。去凤凰神社送信的帚神却只是带了安神的药材回来，八百比丘尼在附上的信件中致歉，说凤凰神社周边的村民遭受妖物的侵袭，请求她和凤凰火为村子驱魔，她实在是走不开，只能调配了安神药并请凤凰火以神力书写了几道镇魔的符咒交由式神转达。

 

晴明本就是个以众生安危为己任、急人所急的人，见此虽然焦急但也不好催比丘尼回来，所幸药方和符咒着实有效，神乐服下后虽然还处在脱力的疲惫中，但眉间却不再萦绕那一丝若有若无的邪恶气息。

 

他本想给博雅写信请博雅回来，但神乐却出言阻止，说自己已无大碍，只是乏力想睡，有蝴蝶精和食梦貘保护足矣，博雅家中既然有要事，便不该让他分心。

 

晴明犹豫了一下后便依照了神乐的请求，只是命令式神轮班时刻陪在神乐的病榻前，以防万一。

 

阴阳寮距离源氏宅邸的距离不长不短，只是一个在京郊，一个在京中最繁华的朱雀大街上，若博雅闻信后赶回来，也不过半天时间。但晴明心里却莫名地想着博雅还是晚几日回来的好——他鬼使神差地答应神乐的请求后，心底对自己说，如今春雨连绵，道路泥泞易滑，博雅素来关心神乐，若是急急忙忙赶回来只怕路上出点纰漏，反而是他的罪过了。

 

更何况，晴明看了一眼寸步不离自己的大妖怪，心里没由来地有个念头钻出来：博雅还是晚一些回来才好。

 

大妖怪虽然在他三番五次的哄劝和义正言辞中答应了在外人面前绝不暴露和晴明的关系，但却变成了晴明走到哪他跟到哪的白色尾巴，至于夜晚……就更别提了。

 

茨木原本就睡在晴明寝室的外间，如今是理直气壮地搬到了里间，每夜里他睡在榻榻米上，晴明就只能……睡在他身上。晴明就寝时不需要式神守夜，所以还算遮掩得过去，饶是如此，晴明也头疼起来——

 

神乐还小，看不出大妖怪目光里炙热的占有欲，但比丘尼和博雅都已经是成人，日久天长如何能保证毫无破绽？

 

更何况……晴明并不是无知无觉的傻子，自从茨木入住阴阳寮起，他就隐约察觉到博雅和茨木之间有股似乎是对立的暗流，他也曾试探着询问博雅：“总感觉你在提防茨木？”时，博雅露出了一贯爽朗的微笑：“哈哈，我只是想着一定要有一天和茨木好好比试一番，不是什么大事！”他自此便知道友人不愿意细谈，就只得作罢。

 

他悄然观察过两人，但见一人一妖明面上还算过得去，茨木也没有伤人之举，虽然不知道两人为何针锋相对，但他还是取信了博雅的说法，这是喜好武艺的博雅和自诩当世第二的大妖怪间的暗中较劲，晴明自此便乐得装作不知，以此维护好友的小小好胜心。

 

如果博雅知道自己已经和茨木暗中媾和，不知道会怎样看自己？晴明想到此节，忽然心里没由来地一阵寒意，虽然贵族中亦有不少人好男风，但博雅身为家中长子，有传宗接代的重任，他也曾向自己抱怨过家中母亲总说他游荡，催他早日成亲……

 

晴明忽而想起一事，前些日子春日宴，博雅酒酣之余，取出随身的竹笛纵情吹了一套唐乐《凤求凰》，笛声如泣如诉，如怨如慕，婉转缠绵连不擅乐理的自己都听呆了，式神们在一曲后都哑然无声，平时最活泼的山兔都听得入了迷。曲落之后还是多识广的八百比丘尼轻启朱唇浅笑：“这曲子是凤求凰吧，是唐乐中的名篇，不知道博雅大人的意中人是哪家淑女？”当时博雅便红了脸，支支吾吾顾左右而言他，还是自己不忍心看友人窘迫的样子出来圆场才引开了话题。

 

博雅当时的害羞和局促……在一贯爽朗的他身上实在是罕见，博雅应当是喜欢女子的吧？

 

男风虽然不是新鲜事，但总不是男女相悦那样可以公之于众的，甚至是遭人非议的污点，博雅是受过良好教养的皇族后裔，若是被他知道了……

 

只怕博雅面上不说，但心里一定鄙夷自己到了极点吧！晴明心中骤然一阵尖刺般的钻痛，如同被裁纸刀划伤手指时的尖锐，仿佛有什么要破土而出，他阻止了自己慌乱的思绪，没由来的紧张感侵袭住了晴明的心，他也说不清楚这是为什么，只能深吸一口气，强行转开了念头。

 

只要自己遮掩得足够好就行了……这样一切在外人眼里都没有变化，他，安倍晴明，还是那个沉稳端方的阴阳师，是与邪恶为敌的正义之人，他的友人们不会背弃离开他，也不会因为他和黑暗勾结承担连坐的罪过……

 

晴明这样想着，一边不自觉地挪了挪身子，稍离开和自己紧挨着的大妖怪，更靠近了躺在榻上的神乐：“今天觉得怎么样？”一旁的茨木一眼瞥过，察觉到神乐身上萦绕的妖气比起之前已经削弱了很多，心里暗道晴明关心则乱大惊小怪，一面却身不由己地也挪了挪，更贴近晴明。

 

神乐点点头：“我没事的，只是还乏力而已，如今睡着了也不会做梦，晴明你别守着我，去忙你的事情吧。”

 

晴明还来不及说话，茨木却先开口了：“那是当然，你如今身上不但带着凤凰火书写的符咒，也有吾友酒吞童子用妖力加持过的护身符，可以说是黑白两道都全占了，那八岐大蛇就算是要动你也得先掂量掂量，大江山鬼王可不是吃素的。”

 

神乐目光里是诚恳的谢意：“茨木童子，这次也是多亏了你去拜托酒吞童子，我怎么谢你都觉得不够。”茨木原本有几分怵神乐的疾风之力，见她心悦诚服于自己和好友的力量，得意地摇了摇头上的鬼角：“你这几句话这些天我也听得够了，好啦你别说了，我也是看着晴明为你这事累得晚上都睡不好，连——我跟——我见他眼里都有血丝了。”大妖怪本不是古道热肠的性子，只是见晴明这些天都愁思百结，连和自己交合时都总是心事重重的样子，心里揣摩阴阳师多半是为了神乐的事情苦恼，才抓了个小纸人给大江山的鬼王送信，请他微微出力帮个小忙，希望能取悦爱人。

 

刚才他一时口快，几乎要说出“连我夜里和他欢爱时，都见他愁眉不展”这话，到了嘴边才猛然惊觉改口。

 

神乐犹是无知无觉，只是感激地对着茨木道谢，一旁的阴阳师额头几乎要滴下汗来。神乐和旁人或许无法察觉茨木的话里有什么毛病，但身为当事人的阴阳师难免时刻精神紧绷，晴明方才几乎要急得去踢茨木一脚了，虽然茨木改口，但阴阳师吃这一吓，不觉额头已经满是细密的汗珠。

 

疑心生暗鬼，晴明迅速扫视了一下环伺在神乐榻前的其他式神，连食梦貘一贯的眯眯眼都觉得是若有所思，他忍不住又挪了挪身子，远离了大妖怪，孰料大妖怪不依不饶地再度凑了过来，晴明慌乱之下实在是再难稳住心神，便匆匆安抚了神乐几句就往门口走。

 

博雅挥别家人，翻身上马。甫一离了熙熙攘攘的闹市大道，他便忍不住策马扬鞭，催着骏马疾驰起来。

 

家里其实并没有什么大事，他接到家书说祖母重病，时日无多，惊得急忙辞了晴明往家里赶，但到家却看到祖母只是小恙但却远不到危及性命的程度，老人家正在卧室里由侍女服侍着喝药，室外是一脸忧愁的母亲。

 

祖母*见到长孙归来，放下药碟后面色一变怒斥道：“成天就知道在外面游荡，见天儿地不着家，若不是用我的名义，怕是还请不动你这个大少爷回家看看吧？”母亲满面愁容：“博雅，你早已是该支撑门庭的年纪了，却还孤身一人和阴阳师们混在一起，寻常的王公子弟，在你这个年纪，膝下都有两三个孩子了！”

 

博雅间祖母无恙，心里稍定，才知道又是长辈诓自己回家想要训话的套路，但自小被礼节孝道教导的他虽然心里不耐烦，却做不出顶撞长辈的举动，只好低眉顺眼耐着性子听长辈唠叨数落——

 

直到他耳朵里钻进这样一句话：

 

“……那些安倍晴明之流，虽然说是有通天的法力，但终究只是服侍皇室的下人罢了，你和这些如同乐伎优伶般的人混在一起，不是自降身价吗？”

 

博雅再也忍不住，猛然站起，举动把祖母和母亲都吓了一跳，他顾不得这些，哑着嗓子道：“晴明是正直高洁的阴阳师，别把他和下贱联系到一块！”

 

长辈们先惊后怒，对于这个站起来顶撞自己的孙子，祖母气得满面通红，她往日自诩的皇家教养和千金小姐的优雅也丢到九霄云外：“狐妖和人生下的孩子不就是半人半妖的下贱玩意吗？即便是得到天皇陛下接见，也改不了身体里一半妖怪的血吧！”母亲也点着头附和：“你们年轻人别被他的做派哄劝了，我每次看到他那头白发和蓝眼睛心里就发慌，这和大江山吃人的恶鬼有什么区别，谁知道背后这晴明是什么样的？你难道是被晴明下了咒吗？竟对他如此死心塌地？”

 

博雅为了这句话气得血冲脑门，若不是弟弟们听到动静出来拦住，他几乎要不管不顾地和长辈大吵起来。

 

勉强在家中住了数日，见祖母已经大好之后，博雅再也不顾弟弟们的劝阻，执意要离开。母亲见白脸不行唱起了红脸，流着泪让博雅好好考虑娶亲安定下来，早安祖母的心，承担起长子的责任，博雅心地纯善，最是吃软不吃硬的性子，见母亲这样反而后悔起自己先前顶撞她的事情了，又见到小弟渴慕兄长陪伴的眼神，几乎就要心一软答应多住几天。但此时祖母却冷着脸拄拐出现了，嘲讽道：“既然心里没有这个家，没有一点为人子为人兄的觉悟，何必还觍颜这个家吃白饭？”一瞬间博雅心底的温情被击个粉碎，对祖母回以客套的告辞，再也没有留恋地大步出门。

 

此时放任骏马疾驰，感受春日的风扑面带来百花的芬芳，博雅原本为家事烦乱的心绪才稍微平静一点。抬眼看见道旁溪流中春水澄澈，湖泊碧蓝如同一块晶莹的宝石，博雅不觉微笑起来。这真像晴明的眼睛，而道旁在春风中烂漫恣意的桃花樱花，则像极了阴阳师往日眼角那一抹红，风情万种，明艳不可方物而不自知。

 

这个念头一出，博雅自己便愣住了。他已经到了这般田地，见美景都不自觉要比作心中爱人。他又想起母亲带着埋怨的话语“那一双蓝眼睛，我看了就心里发怵！”，他反复咀嚼着母亲的这句话，心里的怒气却一点一滴的平息下去，伴随着字节停在“蓝眼睛”上，一丝一缕的情愁却弥漫开来。

 

他的长辈以为他还是个一头热血做着侠客梦的愣头青，所以不管不顾地跟在一个装神弄鬼的阴阳师身后，受阴阳师蒙骗做着“护佑京都”的春秋大梦。

 

但只有他自己知道，他是爱着那个阴阳师。爱着那个无时无刻不对请愿者微笑，温柔听着那些难于上青天的请托，然后为了正义不顾自身安危的阴阳师。

 

那个人有着和常人一样最脆弱的肉体，和一颗最坚固正直的心。

 

他并不清楚最初在黑夜山结下的友谊，那些对“晴明你真是个锯嘴葫芦一天老神在在地却说不出十句话”的调侃是什么时候变了质，或许是在晴明每一次都坚定地走在他前面，执意要在妖怪来袭时能及时为友人张开庇护的结界时？又或许是和晴明并肩战斗，自己替他护卫后背，无意间被阴阳师信任的微笑时那一抹弯如月牙的眉眼攫取了灵魂？还是自己觍颜在阴阳寮寄住的每一个夜晚，在八重樱下书写符咒的晴明对他微笑“欢迎回来”，月光和烛光给阴阳师的脸庞镀上金边的时候？

 

当他意识到的时候，他的内心已经被那个蓝衣白发的阴阳师全然占据。目前浮现出他的容貌，或是念起他的名字时，语气都不由得轻柔几分。

 

博雅哑然失笑，他原先只知道自己爱晴明，但方才才知道——原来他一直不知道，他竟爱晴明，如此之深。

 

只是晴明……晴明知道吗？博雅想起过往，不由得怅然。

 

晴明总是对着所有人温柔地微笑，连他也不例外，并且对于他这个友人也十分关心。他曾经试图在这中间找到能确定的线索，但无功而返——那些月下的唱和，谈笑间的言笑晏晏，乃至于分享一道珍馐，都是友谊中再正常不过的举动。

 

于是他只能享受着阴阳师的关心，一面为这关心牵动思绪，一面却又带着罪恶的心情希冀更多。

 

阴阳师不会知道，他的侠客好友在貌似专注地听着他说话的时候，有多少次想把唇印上他眼角那一抹红。他时常会冒出这样罪恶下流的念头，最后都在阴阳师近乎圣洁的微笑里败下阵来，他的朋友只是纯粹地跟他谈心，希望他帮忙排忧解难，但他却罪恶地想要玷污这块无瑕美玉。

 

每一次都是他想，但他不敢。

 

他在阴阳师的温柔里几乎溺死，这温柔如同鸠酒，愈喝愈渴，却让人无法止住沉沦下去的念头。明明日日和圣人作伴，却无法得到救赎，只因他不是一般的信徒。

 

他是一个拜倒在圣人衣摆下，苦恋圣人想要占有圣人的罪人。

 

他本以为自己能掩藏住这一切，直到那日在海边，看着衣不蔽体在茨木童子背后瑟瑟发抖的晴明，他心神大乱，随后却和大妖怪对上了眼神。

 

他看到了一样的渴求和迷乱，他的伪装被彻底戳穿，他意识到他的生命里除了求而不得的圣人，还出现了第二个同样拜倒的信徒，有同类知道了他的秘密。

 

那一瞬间他混乱慌张至极，手足无措，竟眼睁睁看着大妖怪抱起晴明就跑。紧接着巨大的失落感就攫住了他的心，他不管不顾地跟着也冲回阴阳寮里。

 

博雅突然慌乱起来，他抬头看看天色，竟然已是夕阳西下。他想到自己一去就是半个月，这段日子里寮里只有茨木和晴明朝夕相处……

 

朝夕相处这个词犹如巨石一下子砸中了博雅的心，他不觉一夹马腹，催着马儿快跑起来。背后没由来地冒出一股寒气，一个模模糊糊却不祥的念头钻了出来，博雅自己也说不清这土下跃跃欲出的萌芽是什么，只是有股直觉催着他快点回去。

 

尽快回去，确认晴明一切都好，然后继续扮演一个“最近和晴明忽然有了说不完的新话题”的友人，尽可能无时无刻地跟在晴明身边。

 

博雅也知道前些日子自己的举止可笑，但他却无法自制，他总觉得大妖怪是无边的深渊，是噬人的魔洞，他必须要保护自己这个正直高洁的爱人，不被污浊侵染。

 

博雅，你怎么这么糊涂！在察觉了茨木的心思之后，竟然还敢离开晴明身边？博雅低低地骂了自己一句，不顾马儿已经跑得喘气，又加了一鞭。

 

紧赶慢赶，博雅回到阴阳寮时已经是月上柳梢，小纸人轻手轻脚地给博雅开了门，随后灯笼鬼急急忙忙赶来为博雅照亮道路，博雅翻身下马，第一句话便是：“晴明怎么样了？”

 

灯笼鬼一愣，然后答道：“晴明大人挺好的呀，已经睡下了，神乐大人也是。”博雅这才心思安定，把缰绳扔给灯笼鬼，让他牵马去马厩。

 

庭院里静悄悄的，大家都已经安寝，式神们的屋子也熄了灯，只有月光温柔地照耀在高耸的八重樱上，投下妩媚的阴影。

 

博雅正打算走回自己往日作息的西厢房时，一眼瞥见晴明的东厢房，不知怎么地，他脚步便朝那迈了过去。

 

将将走到东厢房的窗下，博雅才回过神来，暗笑自己昏了头脑，式神又不会骗自己，晴明自然是安好的，明早再见他也来得及，自己何必如同个蟊贼一般半夜摸到人窗户底下。

 

就像是情郎深夜私会闺中小姐似的，博雅笑着摇摇头，自己是襄王有心，但晴明却是神女无梦，他正转身要回屋，却听得一声缠绵的呻吟声。

 

博雅脚步一顿，正当他疑心是自己听错了的时候，又是一声呻吟声响起。博雅心中疑窦丛生，蹑手蹑脚伏到东厢房窗边，把耳朵贴在上面。

 

一浪又一浪的呻吟声从他的耳朵钻进博雅的心里，伴随着呻吟声，还有节奏的撞击声，那声音就如同往日里击掌的响声，显然是皮肉相撞的声音。博雅身为王子公孙，日常里没少见留恋烟花的纨绔子弟，对男女之事也并非一窍不通，他霎时间心领神会。

 

而那呻吟声听起来竟意外地耳熟……

 

怎么回事？谁在晴明的屋子里捣乱？

 

博雅心神大乱，颤抖着把窗纸捅开了一个小洞，将眼睛凑了过去。

 

他看到书案旁边，蓝色狩衣委地，屋内有两人，背对着他的那位，有着博雅魂牵梦萦的瘦削后背，赫然是一头白发如瀑般倾泻下来的阴阳师。而此时此刻，他的爱人安倍晴明，正跨坐在一个男人的怀里，纵情恣意地上下摇动身体，伴随着每一次摇动，口中都溢出甜蜜诱人的呻吟。

 

另一人埋首于阴阳师脖颈之中，痴迷狂热地用近乎啃咬的模样亲吻着，他的白发和阴阳师的银发纠缠在一起，伴随着他的举动，他头顶上如同红珊瑚的鬼角一摇一晃，剐蹭着阴阳师的脸颊。

 

那只狰狞的鬼手此时正扶着晴明的腰窝，在背后轻轻地抚摸着。博雅十分眼熟的盔甲压在晴明的蓝色狩衣上。

 

紫黑色的狰狞巨物正在一出一入博雅心心念念的桃源乡，每一次抽插都带出殷红的软肉和一缕一缕白色的浊液，博雅从没有如此恨过自己堪比鹰眼的视力，他甚至可以看到伴随着晴明的颤抖，那一股股情液是如何从阴阳师白皙的臀瓣间被大妖怪狰狞的性器带出来，然后积在两人叠坐的腿间，又滑下去洇湿了一片草席。

 

大妖怪动情地抚摸着晴明的脸，痴迷地说：“叫我的名字，叫我的名字，晴明。”

 

博雅听到自己的爱人用他朝思暮想的甜蜜语调，伴随着被顶撞得气喘吁吁，叫出了那个于他而言如同晴天霹雳的名字：“……茨木……啊！”

 

一股雪松的气息不合时宜地钻进博雅的鼻腔里，他想起这是阴阳师素日里最喜欢的香料。

 

博雅怔在原地，心神俱碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初版中怒斥博雅的人为父亲，但因为我的疏忽，写作时忘了博雅之父克明亲王在历史上于25岁去世，此时博雅只有10岁，本章是不可能出现父亲怒斥成年博雅的情节的，怒斥博雅的人只是龙套并不是重要的剧情人物，但为了遵循历史，这里便修改为祖母。特此道歉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更新安排上了，不会鸽的(｀・ω・´)（发出咕咕咕的声音）

**_第七章 chapter 7_ **

 

茨木正恣意地在爱人的身体里畅游探索的时候，妖怪敏锐地嗅觉突然捕捉到鼻尖传来一丝血腥味，大妖怪心里一惊，连忙停下动作仔细打量自己和晴明交合的地方，一迭声地问：“怎么了，是不是我伤到你了？”

 

但抽出来的小茨木上除了裹满半透明的白浊与情液的混合物，一丝血迹也无。正沉溺在情欲的阴阳师早把往日的端庄抛到九霄云外，突然失去的空虚感让晴明不由自主地用寂寞和渴求的股间蹭了蹭茨木，沙哑的嗓音带着诱人的妩媚：“怎么了？”

 

这样与白日如高岭之花般可望不可即截然不同的阴阳师让茨木几乎无法把持住，忍不住要再度冲进对方身体里。但大妖怪在无数危机中千锤百炼出的本能让他拼命收回绮念，不欲惊吓阴阳师的茨木绷紧了脊背警戒着莫名出现的血腥气，口中却安抚地说道：“刚才听你叫得那么尖，还以为我伤到你了。”一面不动声色地把晴明护在自己怀里，装作无意般扫视四周。

 

又在此时，一声低低的抽气声钻进了大妖怪的耳中，那是人的低呼！而躺在茨木怀里的晴明只是微张着嘴呼气，并没发出什么声响。果然除了晴明和自己，不知何时出现了第三个人！大妖怪的轻轻摇了摇头上的松枝，凭借着血腥气和声响迅速看向窗户的方向。

 

大妖怪锐利的双目捕捉到了窗框边缘的一个小小破洞。他喉咙里溢出一丝冷笑，正要发作喝退来人却又硬生生收住，恍若不觉般移开视线，轻轻吻着怀里阴阳师的发旋——他突然想起，阴阳寮周边是设了结界的，一般的小妖怪也好，居心叵测的人类也罢，没有寮中人的开门，是进不来的。即便进得来，想要登堂入室却又有一层阻碍，几个阴阳师所住的屋子周边还有第二道结界——这还是他入住后给晴明的建议。

 

能悄无声息接近晴明的房间，破坏建筑却还没有受到法术阻挠的人，只有一开始就不设防的对象——神乐，八百比丘尼，以及源博雅。

 

刚才那一声低呼，显然是男人的嗓音。

 

此时此刻站在窗外的第三人不是别人，就是源博雅。想来也是，也只有那个一样爱慕着晴明的男人，才会深夜出现在窗边。也只有痴恋，才会让一个举止风雅的贵族做出跟宵小一样窥视的举动。

 

今夜过后，他也该死心了吧。茨木看向搂住自己脖子的晴明，对方的身躯上满是大妖怪啃咬的印记，这是爱人被他占有的证明，大妖怪心中涌上了至高的满足感。

 

晴明眼角的红色微微地颤抖，让茨木凌虐和侵占的欲念稍稍消退了一些，他想到阴阳师不肯将两人的关系公之于众，又想到博雅的痴念和平日里的克制，心里不由得对这位败落的对手有一分同情，也不欲当场戳破教所有人难堪，但他希望这位对手可以知情识趣，知难而退。

 

大妖怪没有再说话，只是将阴阳师再度抱起来，然后温柔地抚摸着那还在一张一合，正一滴一滴坠下大妖怪旺盛精力证明的，有着粉嫩色泽的销魂窟。

 

大妖怪亲吻着阴阳师的唇角，胸前嫣红可爱的乳珠，还有那前端小孔一张一合，正不断渗出透明情液的小晴明。

 

被大妖怪亲吻私处的晴明即便再怎么清心寡欲，到底也是个血气方刚的男人，银发的阴阳师下意识地挺起腰，想把小晴明朝那温暖湿润的口腔里送得更深入一点。他早把什么矜持谨慎抛到脑后，哑着嗓子发出本能的请求：“进来，茨木……快一点……”

 

茨木将小晴明吐了出来，白皙的小晴明上印着数个齿痕，大妖怪的占有欲得到了稍许满足：“遵命，我的阴阳师大人。”茨木扶好对方的腰，狰狞的巨物一冲而入，顺畅无阻。他稍稍挪了挪晴明，而对方只是乖顺地搂住他的脖子，顺着他的姿势将双腿缠上大妖怪结实有力的腰部。

 

茨木再度将头颅埋在阴阳师的颈侧，用唇齿标上占有的痕迹，眼里划过一丝不易察觉的精光。

 

他知道，这个角度，窗外那位第三人可以将一切看得很清楚。

 

几次吐息之后，他听见了细微的脚步声，越离越远。

 

博雅不知道自己是怎么跌跌撞撞走回所住的西厢的，式神们都已经就寝，他却枯坐在被窝里，明明身体已经疲倦至极，但精神却倔强得不肯躺下入睡。

 

他就这样维持着呆坐的姿势，怔怔地盯着打开的窗户。春夜的晚风送来温柔的花香，缠绵的月光把庭院映得几如白昼。

 

在这扇窗边，在他的房间里，博雅可以看到大屋对侧的房间，那是和他所住的西厢正对的东厢，也是他所深爱着的，日夜渴望的，如今却在别人怀里缠绵缱绻的安倍晴明的房间。

 

博雅松开手，方才紧攥掌心时划出的伤口已不再流血，只是刺目的暗红血痂横亘在武人宽大的掌心里，顺着掌纹洇开，像带血的荆棘条。博雅恍惚地开了抽屉，想要找伤药，却在看到抽屉深处那张蓝纸金字的符咒时顿住了。

 

他还记得晴明把这张符咒递给自己时眼角的笑意：“博雅，你不是说担心战场上自己后背的防御吗？我翻了翻古籍，找到了这么一道咒文……”

 

博雅强压下的情绪终于在这一刻如同溃堤的洪水般决裂而出，他一把攥住那道符咒，贴在脸颊上，鼻尖仿佛传来阴阳师身上清幽的雪松气息，博雅失控般地呢喃起那个让他魂牵梦萦又撕裂他心扉的名字：“晴明——晴明——”

 

冬雪般凌冽的悲伤，烈焰般的嫉妒在他心头浇筑，最后碰撞出一个执着徘徊的念头——为什么是茨木？

 

他并不是没有想过阴阳师也可能会在将来组建家庭这件事，但每次思及都是一阵钻心的痛让他无法再想下去。他也曾很惆怅地想，以自己的自尊岂能如争风吃醋的女子一般和将来的安倍夫人争夺其丈夫呢？他甚至还狂乱昏聩地想，若是晴明一辈子不拥有妻室家庭该多好，这样他就能理直气壮一辈子住在阴阳寮的西厢，永远陪伴在这位朋友身边……

 

今晚，他渺小缥缈的愿望被无情的现实击碎了。他甚至对于晴明喜欢男人这个事实感受不到一丝喜悦——因为晴明是躺在他的对手怀里，毫无保留地恣意绽放。

 

为什么偏偏是茨木？为什么不能是他源博雅呢？心底有个声音在尖锐地呐喊着。

 

不对！这一切也太突兀了！他只离开了半个多月，怎么晴明就突然之间喜欢上了茨木，甚至到了有肌肤之亲的地步？博雅心中五雷作响，忍不住开始仔细分析过往，但越想越觉得可疑——记忆里的阴阳师是待人亲切温和毫无架子不错，但也从不会和人过分亲密，对待男女式神是亲近但绝不狎昵，这也是先前博雅虽然看穿了茨木的居心却也还忍得下来的缘由——他看得出茨木一样是不得其法，求而不得。

 

除非……是晴明受到了胁迫或者是诱骗！博雅痛苦地捂住太阳穴，方才晴明在对手身下婉转呻吟的模样如同利剑般剜着他的心，若是说晴明是受了胁迫并不情愿……这说法实在是连博雅自己都无法说服。

 

那一定是晴明被诱骗了！否则最正直高洁的阴阳师，何以会愿意委身邪魅的妖怪呢？博雅眯起眼睛，他想起许多女妖魅惑男子的故事，不由得冷了脸。

 

次日博雅还来不及细想改如何去刨根问底，却从帚神口中得知了神乐遇袭的事，他惊得连盯梢茨木都顾不上了，连忙跑到神乐病榻前嘘寒问暖。

 

病榻上的神乐除了脸色还有些苍白，精神倒是很好，正在桃花妖和蝴蝶精等几个女妖簇拥下喝着药茶，反倒被博雅急匆匆进门的架势吓了一跳。

 

博雅看着那张和妹妹如出一辙的面容，不禁心痛起来，嘘寒问暖后心头却只剩下无力的悲愤——当年妹妹失踪时他不过是个半大小子，毫无人脉和武力，如今和妹妹酷似的神乐出现在面前，但他却仍然不能保护好这个柔弱的女孩子，甚至神乐如今的好转还是仰仗了他提防和排斥的茨木。

 

……是的，即便他排斥茨木，但他却不得不承认自己从一开始就输了。博雅痛苦地想，那日晴明被石距抓去，若不是茨木这等大妖怪相救，就凭自己，哪怕去了也是再白白送上一条命。

 

他一直努力想要成为关心的人们的屏障，但现实却给他无情的一击。

 

博雅回过神来，不知不觉已经走到了阴阳寮偏僻的一角，他记得这是鬼女红叶在阴阳寮里的住处，正欲掉头的时候他却突然听到一阵哀怨的琴声，博雅精通乐理，忍不住便朝着声源的方向走去。

 

他甫转过拐角，便和抬起头的红叶眼神相对，红叶停下抚琴的手，对他淡淡一句：“博雅大人好。”博雅连忙回礼：“红叶小姐好。”红叶虽然向博雅致以问候，但眼神全没落在博雅身上，而是期待地朝博雅出现的拐角望去。

 

博雅瞬间明白了她在等谁，往日里他只觉得红叶吞噬人类过于暴虐，但今时今日他竟有几分怜悯这求不得，因爱成魔的女妖了，博雅讪讪道：“我只是随便走走散散心，不小心打扰了红叶小姐，就此告退。”

 

博雅转身欲走，却被红叶叫住了：“博雅大人……晴明大人最近很忙吗？”那声音带着几分微小谨慎，全无魅惑杀人的女魔的凌厉。博雅不解地回头看向她，红叶见此垂目嗫嚅道：“……上次晴明大人跟我说闲时可以抚琴，音乐有助于化解戾气，我自觉大有进益，想要抚给晴明大人听……可这大半个月，晴明大人都不曾来看过我……”

 

博雅闻言心里一泠。晴明向酒吞承诺了会解决红叶入魔的问题之后，便把红叶接回自己的寮中调养，一直以来都对红叶的心境颇为关注，每日都要去过问红叶的现状，不是送符咒就是给红叶找点打发时间又能修身养性的事情做。

 

往日里尽职尽责的晴明竟然大半个月都没有关注红叶的病情？好巧，这时间怎么也是半个多月，正是自己因为家事离开阴阳寮，只剩茨木和晴明独处的大半个月……

 

该死！这大半个月里，茨木究竟对晴明做了什么？博雅攥紧了拳头，极力维持着脸上宁静，对红叶找了个“神乐遇袭”的借口糊弄了过去。

 

从红叶处出来，博雅再也忍不住，伴着脑子里飞快地转着的各种念头，他一鼓作气走到了晴明住着的东厢房。

 

停在东厢房的门口，博雅犹豫了一小会儿，最终下定决心走了进去——作为晴明的朋友，自己进去“借阅书籍”也是再寻常不过的事情。

 

自己并不是要冒犯晴明的生活，只是——无论如何都不能坐视自己的朋友被妖怪蛊惑罢了，若是真的查明是自己无事生非，不也正好还茨木一个清白吗？博雅在心里给自己打气，最终下定决心推开了东厢房的门。

 

不，自己并不是无事生非，这事实在是太蹊跷了……终究是平日里做惯了正人君子，骤然行诛心之事，博雅难免有几分忐忑，还没踏进屋内就开始为自己找起“师出有名”的理由来。

 

室内无人，博雅在外间的书房里上下扫视了一圈，只觉室内陈设和自己离开前并无什么变化，他的眼神不由得移向了内间。

 

手悬在内间的推门上，博雅怔住了——即便是密友，无请便入也实在是太冒犯了。更何况身为素日里饱读诗书的贵族，更不该做这种近乎宵小的举动。

 

但是……昨夜所见又在博雅眼前闪回，如利刃一般剜着他的眼球——深爱的阴阳师在别的男人身下婉转承欢，包含情意地喊着对手的名字……

 

真是无论如何都不能接受这样的事情！高洁的阴阳师竟然和大妖怪苟合……晴明本性正直，一定不会做这样的事情……对，一定不会的……

 

博雅默念着“不会的”，终于下定了决心，推开了内间的门。

 

刚一推开博雅便后悔了，自己究竟在做什么？像个低贱之人一样打探挚友的生活，辜负挚友对自己的信任？紧接着他就看到了悬挂在衣架上的，晴明素日里常穿的鹤纹狩衣，那蓝底白鹤的图样如今看在博雅眼里只觉得刺眼，他眼前又忍不住回想起昨日大妖怪的盔甲压在晴明狩衣上的光景。博雅转开视线，扫视一圈室内，榻榻米上枕头被子叠得整整齐齐，整个寝室纤尘不染。

 

昨夜，他爱的男人就是坐在这床被褥上，和大妖怪交合……

 

博雅心乱如麻，收回了意欲埋进门的脚，“啪”地一声合上了内间的门。

 

他转身朝门外走去，却因为走得太急没看脚下，吃东西绊了一跤，博雅一个踉跄，下意识地扶住身旁的书柜才没有摔倒，但书柜被博雅一推，几本书却掉了下来，砸在地上。博雅连忙拾起这些书，试图复位，但捡起最后一本时，那书却因为磕在地上，原本泛黄的书脊矬了个大坑，整本书几乎散架。

 

博雅低呼一声糟糕，下意识地打开书本内页想要确认书是否还完好。

 

他信手一翻，恰好停在了某页上，看着折痕，必是阴阳师近日里常翻的，才导致书停在这页。

 

博雅随意瞥了一眼，不看还好，一看他便顿住了：“……以交合之道，驱使妖怪……”

 

他心里一紧，连忙翻到前几页，从头看起。越看博雅心里便越诧异和慌乱，这明显是歪门邪道，教人用房中术吸取对方身上的精力以此滋补，还教阴阳师用和妖怪交合为媒介，补充精力，并且操控妖怪的心。

 

这等歪理邪说怎么会出现在晴明，他素来正直高洁的好友的书架上？

 

博雅的脸色沉了下来。他想，自己怕是找到晴明突然性情大变的原因了。

 

就在博雅攥紧了手中书页的时候，他的耳畔突然响起熟悉的声音：“博雅，你来找书是吗？”

 

博雅抬头，见到阴阳师笑着对他打了招呼，脱下立乌帽子，轻松随意地换了鞋走进房内，晴明语调平和，仪态闲适，一如往日。

 

但博雅没法再向往日那样笑着跟阴阳师回话了。他抓紧了手中的书，沉声问道：“晴明，我在书架上发现了这本书，能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血使我快乐。
> 
> 绝对不鸽，咕咕咕。

_**第八章 chapter 8** _  

 

晴明闻言一怔，快步走过来一瞥之后轻笑道：“这个啊，是前阵子我去城里一户贵族家中驱邪时茨木发现的，那家有个神乐铃成精作祟，神乐铃本是最神圣不过的物件，我揣测怕是这家的祭祀来路不正导致的，本想再调查，但是回来后又遇上神乐的事情，一时耽搁了。”

 

博雅本以为逮着了突破点，但此刻看着晴明光明正大的神情，他一时语塞反而觉得心虚起来。但心底的疑虑未去，博雅踌躇一会开口道：“我看这书似乎停在这页上，一时间还诧异怎么你的书架上竟有这等歪理邪说……”而且怎么是茨木发现的，这未免也太巧了点，但博雅还是收住了心底的后半句话。

 

“哈哈，”晴明眯眼笑起来，手里的折扇跟着一扬，“刚才你那疾言厉色的样子，还吓了我一跳呢，博雅是以为我受了魔道蛊惑吗？”

 

博雅想追问的心思被这话堵在半空，说不出来只是讷讷道：“我看这书里都是什么教人采阴补阳，蛊惑妖魔的，怕你……”

 

“啪。”晴明的折扇拍了一下博雅的手背，但是却没有伤人的力道只是玩笑般的敲打，阴阳师放声大笑：“博雅大人的好意我心领了，我一定时刻警惕自己勿入魔道。”博雅放下古书，揩了一把虚汗，正要打个哈哈却忽地想起红叶，下意识地便脱口而出：“晴明，我方才还见了红叶，她说有半个多月没见你了，你这段时间以来很忙吗？”

 

晴明闻言一怔，这些日子来他一边忙着神乐的病情，一边在准备宫中法事，闲下来还要被茨木缠着不放，甚至有数次晚上被纠缠得过了头，白天几乎睡过耽误公务的经历，还是他摆了脸色茨木才稍有收敛。晴明想到夜里大妖怪精力旺盛的场面不由得脸色微红，强笑道：“陛下要我等筹备法会，最近是忙了些，疏忽了红叶，我待会去看看。”

 

博雅本已词穷打算收口，但瞥见晴明的目光游移，他脑海里霎时涌现出昨夜所见的光景，不知怎地便无法自控，下意识脱口而出：“我离开这半个月，寮中就你和茨木，你是不是受累了？晴明，有事你便直说，我定会帮你分担。”

 

晴明心里有鬼，只是强笑道：“没事，我还应付得过来，而且神乐如今也好了，烦心的事情也少了点。”他说着便转身要把古书往书架上放，那书原本放在低处，晴明一低头，领口便垂了下来，露出脖颈处的一小块皮肤，上面赫然是嫣红的牙印。

 

博雅眉毛一跳，见爱慕之人仍是一副气定神闲恍若不觉的样子，再也忍不住直言道：“晴明，你的脖子上是怎么回事，被人咬了吗？”

 

晴明闻声浑身一颤，忙拉起了领口，急急道：“没事的，只是近日有些颈椎酸痛，让人帮忙推拿而已。”博雅想要凑上去再问，晴明却几乎是慌张地一个闪身避过：“没事，只是……只是对方手劲大了点。”

 

“晴明，这究竟是怎么回事？”博雅再也忍不住，一把将晴明避在书柜和墙角之间，“你别瞒着我！”

 

“没事，没事。”晴明一改往日的冷静，惊得手中的折扇摔在了地上，“只是……淤……过几天就消了！”他想要从博雅面前溜走，但博雅猿臂轻舒便将瘦削的阴阳师牢牢堵在墙角，武者的脸色阴晴不定：“晴明，你别骗我了，这是……齿痕吧。”

 

说出齿痕这两字时，博雅想到昨夜光景心里一痛，攥紧了拳头，而晴明则被戳破心事，心里翻江倒海咬紧了牙关说不出话来，两人沉默无言地对视半晌。

 

猜忌，心痛，躲避，愧疚，恐惧，数种情绪在暗红色的眼眸和苍蓝色的眼眸中闪过。

 

博雅看见了晴明眼中的哀求，那是他在无论何时何地都端庄老成的晴明脸上从未见过的神情，博雅心里一软，几乎就要松开手。

 

但此刻心底有个声音响起：“这分哀求也是为了茨木童子，而不是你！你究竟要忍到何时！”博雅脸色一凛，手指握拳又舒张，复而再度握拳，这话说出来便不会再有回转的余地，但是嫉妒之火已经从他心底烧起，几乎要将这位风度翩翩的贵族烧灼殆尽——

 

两人的鼻尖几乎要挨在一起，博雅的声音冷得像刀子，吐气一下又一下地刮着阴阳师的脸颊：“晴明，我只离开了半个月，你怎么变了这么多？”

 

晴明浑身一颤，几乎要站不住，他下意识地想要侧头，却被武者一把扳回肩膀，但看着颤抖的蓝色眼眸，博雅终究是心软，亦是恐惧说出自己偷窥的事情，稍微一滞后硬生生吞下原本的说辞而是换了口吻：“晴明，我想了一下，这半个月只有你和茨木朝夕相处，也只有大妖怪的妖力才会让你有所顾忌吧，是他吗？”

 

晴明如遭雷击，他原本以为至少能瞒过几个月，捱得一日是一日，谁料这朝夕相处的挚友竟然一回来就发现了破绽？该怎么是好？阴阳师脑中仿佛有数百只老鼠乱窜，嗡嗡嗡地吵吵嚷嚷不休，但却吵不出个头绪来。

 

晴明对上博雅那双沉浸在怒火和关切的眼眸里，不觉心中猛然一痛，阴阳师抿紧了唇——

 

这是为了京都的安定不得不做出的牺牲，只要他瞒得够好，即便他日天罚降临，也不会连累博雅他们！晴明掐了一把背在身后的手心，强作镇定道：“博雅开什么玩笑——”

 

但他话音未落，博雅便再度欺身而上，一把压住了晴明的手腕，另一手以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻开了狩衣的领口。

 

武者生着厚茧的手指摩挲过昨夜情爱的遗迹，微微加重的力道使得脖颈处阵阵酸痛和麻痒，晴明忍不住深吸一口气，博雅眼中是他读不懂的晦暗和狂热，晴明颤抖起来——

 

他竟觉得这眼神颇为熟悉，太像每夜里会紧紧搂抱着他的大妖怪才流露出的眼神！

 

博雅的声音冷冽如冰：“我不是三岁孩童，这分明是齿痕，而且……还是一个犬齿很长的人才能留下的印记——寮中的其他式神不是没有尖利的犬齿，就是它们的力量在你面前根本不值一提，能让你服从的也只有茨木童子了，我说的对吗，晴明？”

 

晴明又是一颤，银发如同泛着波涛的月下海面抖动个不休，暴露出主人慌乱的心情。博雅却还在步步紧逼：“他对你究竟做了什么？晴明，我想听你自己告诉我。”

 

“没有什么，博雅，我没有受伤！”晴明的脸色苍白如纸，嗫嚅着想要抓住最后的掩饰，“小打小闹罢了……”

 

他的后半句话消弭在博雅越来越冰冷的视线里。

 

“不止是齿痕，还有吻痕啊，什么样的小打小闹会在脖子上留下齿痕和吻痕呢？我竟不知道，”博雅摩挲着那一处处暧昧的痕迹，不再掩饰自己语气中的痴缠和执拗，“你在这半个月里究竟和茨木发生了什么？”

 

晴明脸色灰败，如同被捉住痛脚的兔子般再也无力挣脱，他强笑一声：“博雅，你……看出来了吗？”

 

“我看出来了。”博雅看着神色颓败的晴明，心如刀割。他第一次见到这般无助的晴明，可慌乱，伤心，颓丧全都是为了别的男人，为了那个男人！

 

“因为我——”“我是——”

 

两人的话语同时响起，在墙角内回响，两双唇最后默契地住了口，晴明沉默地看着博雅，带着歉意的眼神示意对方先说。

 

博雅颤抖着去摸阴阳师的脸颊，那朝思暮想的红山茶在晴明眼角颤抖着，他贪婪地追逐着梦里的雪松气息，几乎是歇斯底里地吼了出来：“因为我——我中意你啊！”

 

说出了这句话的武士瞬间垮下了高大厚实的背，仿佛卸下了长久以来的重担，又仿佛是不堪重负，博雅的身体激烈地颤抖着，手上也不觉加了一份劲道，想要永远将这支红山茶束缚在自己怀中。他狂热而语不成章地倾吐着自己的痴念：“晴明，为什么是他？为什么？我本来会以为是哪个女人……但是为什么是茨木？为什么？我……我从很久以前就——”

 

博雅噎住了，他涨红了脸想要表达自己的心意，但是胸腔里的情绪翻江倒海，十万句想脱口而出的话反而阻在一起皆不得出，失语的他只能红了双眼看着阴阳师，喘着粗气等待所爱之人最后的判决。

 

晴明感受着手腕上传来的力道，捏得他手臂都痛起来，他看着挚友伤痛的眼神，心中五雷轰顶——

 

这眼神和茨木如出一辙，博雅竟然也爱着自己！阴阳师脑中混沌不堪，他原先一直在开解自己，或许茨木对自己只是一时兴起的亵玩，陪他折腾些时日，换来他的助力诛灭黑晴明后，或是茨木自觉无聊离开，又或是他花上几年日子陪伴直到对方热情消退，总之大妖怪算是言而有信之人，并不会大肆炫耀两人的秘情，他就可以用最小的代价——只牺牲他安倍晴明一个人的肉体来保卫京都，而只要他瞒得够好，不会有任何人知道发生过什么……

 

不会有任何人受伤，他的挚友也不会为污名所累——一切都由他安倍晴明来承担就好。

 

他一直是这么想的，大妖怪多半只是出于白狐之子的好奇罢了，对他不过是玩弄而已，好在还肯信守诺言保密。

 

但是博雅发现了，而且身为挚友，他很确信博雅的眼神和话语并没有在骗他——博雅真的爱着他。

 

而这眼神，他每晚都能在大妖怪的脸上见到——

 

茨木童子，大江山的妖怪，不是出于玩弄或者是消遣，而是真心实意，如同博雅一样爱着身为半妖半人的自己。

 

晴明终于确认了这个事实，但是内心却没有丝毫的喜悦。

 

这是何等的命运作弄，晴明心中闪过这些时日来的欢宴，夸赞，携手共战时默契的眼神，深夜里贪恋的纠缠，还有那一支哀婉缠绵回响在耳畔的唐乐《凤求凰》……

 

无奈，惧怕，酸涩，歉意齐齐涌上晴明的心头，他不敢再看博雅的脸，却无法自控地问出了心底的话：“……那支《凤求凰》，是吹给我的吗？”

 

博雅神情一呆，似乎是没想到晴明竟问了这个：“……是的。”他的神色温柔起来，一把搂住晴明，把头埋在他脖颈处，下意识地脱口而出自己所学过的名篇：“郎艳独绝，世无其二。”

 

赤裸的脖颈处传来温热水滴打在皮肤上的触感，晴明颤抖得如同风中残烛，妖力鼎盛的大妖怪和射术超凡的贵族同样爱上了身为白狐之子的他，这爱意过于沉重使他无力承担。天罚，背德的同性之爱，京中的非议，门楣清誉，自己身为“卑贱的白狐之子”可以不在乎，但是身为皇族中人，“德性高洁乃家族期望”的博雅却不能不在乎。

 

而他的本意就是想要保护朋友们，保护这些并不在意他血脉也并非有求于他，而是如同故交一般可以生死相托全心信赖的神乐，博雅和比丘尼。

 

人妖相恋还是背德的同性之爱，沾染上一点都会使人身败名裂……无论如何，得把博雅摘出去！

 

晴明惨笑一声，他身不由己，但面对着炙热却无法回应的感情，他还有最后一件事可以做。

 

晴明攥紧了拳头，正要开口，门框却传来吱呀一声，茨木雀跃的声音从门口传来：“晴明——我回来了——”

 

大妖怪的语句在看到搂着晴明的博雅时硬生生卡住了，狰狞的鬼手攥紧了，语调虽然强作风轻云淡，但瞬间弥漫开的妖气几乎笼罩了整个房间，茨木三步两步走上前去：“源博雅，你在做什么呢？”

 

博雅闻声一颤，这才放开晴明，转身和茨木对视，两个男人间的敌意铺天盖地散发出来。

 

没有人后退，狰狞的鬼目和执拗的赤眸间碰撞出无声的雷霆，茨木面上闪过猜疑，惊慌和不可置信以及显而易见的怒气，他的目光在晴明脸上逡巡，几乎要戳穿阴阳师的脸皮。

 

当断则断，再拖下去只会让事态变糟。至少……应该让受伤的人越少越好……

 

晴明掐了一把自己的手心，无视手间心头的剧痛，伸出手拍了拍挡在自己面前的博雅的肩膀。博雅猛然转身，脸上是不加掩饰的狂喜，而茨木则是一瞬间大惊失色，不可置信地看着晴明，鬼手颤抖，欲言又止。

 

晴明嗫嚅着干涩的嘴唇，他不敢再看博雅的脸，不知怎地吐出这几个字几乎耗尽了他全部的力气：“我是自愿的，博雅。”

 

博雅的脸色霎时间一片灰败，他脚下一软，踉跄后退几步，堪堪扶住书架才没摔倒。

 

茨木狂喜着一把抢上前，搂住了晴明。鬼手一把掐住晴明的腰部，是对所有权光明正大的宣誓，大妖怪又爱又怜地拉起晴明的衣领，盯着博雅。

 

晴明没来得及再说话，就被按进了大妖怪炙热的胸膛里，清晰有力的心跳声从贴着胸脯的耳畔传来，晴明只觉得这声响似天雷阵阵，全都落进了自己的心里。一时间五味杂陈，亦不知是喜是忧，更没有长出一口气的松懈。

 

心底不知为何反而越揪越紧，甚至有隐隐的痛感传来，晴明温顺地倚靠在大妖怪怀中，不愿亦不能也不敢再看博雅失魂落魄的神情。

 

“我，我打扰了……”博雅不敢再看相拥的二人，语不成章，转身拔腿就跑。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一定不鸽！（发出咕咕咕的声音）  
> 完结倒计时

_**第九章 chapter 9** _

 

博雅离开了阴阳寮，浑浑噩噩地信马由缰，那马却是识途，不觉中竟已走到了返回城中的路口。博雅一眼瞥见道旁的樱花才反应过来，连忙勒住了缰绳。

 

再往这条路走下去，便是入城了，入城后往朱雀大道，过三坊五街后便是克明亲王府——也是他源博雅出生，被抚养长大的地方。

 

那里有他自幼熟悉的一草一木，慈爱的母亲，对哥哥信赖崇拜的弟弟，还有乖巧的，惹人怜惜的妹妹……

 

博雅的心不由得软了几分，但转瞬间，祖母*的话便刺耳地从耳畔刮过：“既然不想承担起长子的责任，那便不要在这个家里吃白饭了！”

 

……是的，和长辈决裂的他不能也不愿再回亲王府，但阴阳寮也回不得了——即便晴明和茨木童子心里没有芥蒂，他又要以何等身份何种立场，每日和爱人以及情敌相处呢？

 

源博雅脊背一凉，一种冰冷的触感沿着脊椎攫住了他的心脏，此时此刻他不得不苦笑着承认，自己无家可归了。

 

几声寒鸦叫声在树梢响起，博雅抬头望天，夕阳如血般将大地笼罩上昏暗诡谲的黄色。有不祥的黑气从天际一丝一缕地漫上来，迅速将夕阳和天空拉入了黑暗的牢笼。

 

胯下的骏马不安地扬起蹄子，嘶嘶叫了起来，一个劲地想要往前冲，博雅连忙勒紧缰绳，极力想要安抚惊恐的马。即便他再不了解阴阳术，也察觉到空气中隐隐流动着的邪恶和压迫——

 

已是逢魔之时了。

 

晴明伫立在窗前，怔怔地看着对面的东厢房。

 

博雅一去便是十日，杳无音信。神乐已经痊愈，对博雅和八百比丘尼久不归家颇有疑惑，更奇怪茨木童子怎么全无在枫叶林时所见的傲气，如同温驯的猛犬般整日跟着晴明不放，自己支吾了数次才勉强应付过去。

 

但骗得神乐，却骗不得寮中其他式神，大妖怪大大咧咧地每日丢沾湿了的被褥让灯笼鬼和帚神去洗，早已引来姑获鸟和雪女关切的追问：“晴明大人是夜里盗汗了吗？”、“大人睡得安稳吗？听灯笼鬼说听到大人呓语？”、“要不要让惠比寿或是萤草为大人寻些安神的药材？”

 

晴明起先还强说自己无事，只是一时噩梦呓语云云，数次婉拒后，无论是姑获鸟，还是雪女都不再过问，山兔有几次好奇问起，也被桃花妖轻描淡写地引开话题。

 

至于红叶，在第一次看到亦步亦趋跟在晴明身后的茨木时便花容失色，紧紧盯着两人上下打量，眼光几乎要把晴明钻出个洞来。茨木则是盯着红叶露出玩味的笑容，晴明刚想制止他那近乎炫耀和挑衅的笑，却在离开时被茨木的鬼手揽住了肩膀，力度之大甚至将阴阳师的领口都扯偏了。

 

彼时晴明浑身一颤，还来不及拉起衣领，就听到背后传来了一声碎裂，他连忙转头，只见茶杯摔在地上跌了个粉碎，而红叶则捂着脸跑进了房内。房内传来压抑的哭声，晴明愣在当场正不知如何是好，却被茨木强行拉走了：“她早已经好得差不多了，你既然对她无意，那么继续对她温柔只会让她越陷越深，没准她哭一哭反而想通了呢！”

 

“可，可我们的关系必须得保密……”晴明焦躁地想要反驳，却被茨木握住了手臂，大妖怪低下头，一脸郑重：“你当我们不挽手，别人就看不出来吗？”

 

红叶在次日便离开了阴阳寮，由大江山鬼王接走了，红发的鬼王面对晴明全无先前的傲气，反而有几分感激之情，许诺以后晴明有难必当尽力相助，只是酒吞童子说话间眼神一直在晴明和并坐的茨木身上游移。

 

晴明被他看得浑身不自在，心里不禁响起茨木的话：“你我朝夕相处，身上早就沾染了彼此的气息，肉眼凡胎的常人还罢了，但凡是几千年的大妖怪，谁看不出来呢？”

 

寮中维持着诡秘又暧昧的平静，没有人先开口挑明一切，众人都装作无事发生，但这暂时的宁静有如水上的落花，一旦遇上狂风骤浪便会被击落潭底，而在这之前，刻意维持的，几乎窒息般的平静就要将晴明扼杀。

 

晴明不由得扶额，博雅走的那一夜，大妖怪压在他身上，猛烈地挺动着腰杆，眼里是不加掩饰的狂喜和侵占欲：“晴明，我也爱你……你是我一个人的……”晴明低下头看着自己的手，仿佛还传来当时和鬼手十指相扣的余温——

 

“也”大妖怪是全然信了他那日所说，满心喜乐以为晴明和自己心意相通。

 

他那时只是闭了眼，随着大妖怪律动的节奏气喘吁吁地缠上他的腰，嘴里只是支吾，茨木只当他是累了，亲昵地吻着他的脖颈。但晴明心里清楚——

 

他是不能应，也不敢应，不愿应。

 

自幼受到的教育使他不愿作伪，大战在即的紧绷气氛使他不敢说真话，以人的身份人的形象存于世间的他也不能回应大江山妖怪的爱情。

 

他也曾在冥想时扪心自问，自己对于茨木童子究竟是何等心态？一开始自认是等价交换，但此时此刻，经过生死相救，漫长的肌肤相亲，和共同的秘密被揭破后，素来明察秋毫的大阴阳师却再难断言自己对于茨木童子的心情。

 

排斥？并非如此，若是真的厌恶，又岂能容忍每日每夜的耳鬓厮磨呢？但说是爱慕却又……每当想到这里，他眼前总是浮现出母亲含泪离开的身影：“晴明，人妖相恋是难以长久的，母亲知道总会有这一天的，即便不是你撞破，母亲也不一定能和你父亲白头偕老，你不必自责，今后你要照顾好自己……”

 

“人妖殊途”这句话时时刻刻在他心底激荡着掀起风浪，哪怕并没有异种相恋会招来的天罚，单单只是男男相恋还是人妖之爱，便让他不能承受被揭穿后可能招来的物议——晴明的肩膀颤抖起来，他不得不承认自己的孱弱，即便是身为半妖之子，但自小被以人的身份，人的习性，人的伦常所教导，他所思所想，所行所为和人并无差别，即便在外人眼里再怎么超脱物外，大阴阳师也恐惧着“千夫所指，亲友离散”这样的明日。

 

所以他恐惧着，压抑着自己不去思考对茨木的感情，也半逼半求着茨木不要声张。晴明无法否认，他在每一夜的交合中所得到的快乐，也无法忽视看到大妖怪虽然气恼他“有什么好怕的，说出去叫别人不敢动我茨木童子的人不是更好吗！”但看他哀求便还是像一条收敛了杀气的恶狼一样，低下头抱着他说“好了好了，都依你还不成吗？”时，自己内心涌起的愧疚。

 

他唯一能确信的便是，自己对茨木无疑是信任的，也是愧对的，在这之中还掺杂着酸甜暧昧的感情，却是他不敢去细想，又或是每每细想时便会涌起对博雅的亏欠之情所冲击的——

 

是的，还有不能细想的，便是他对于博雅的亏欠之情。那日博雅伤痛狂乱的眼神，如刀子般这十日来剜割着晴明的内心，那一曲《凤求凰》也总是在心扉间回响。正直英勇的挚友失魂落魄的样子，每当倒映在眼前时，便会激起晴明内心的隐痛。

 

不止是为自己伤到友人感到愧疚，还有一丝怅然若失，和不知从何而来因何而起的钝痛。

 

博雅离开的日子里，素来洒脱独行的阴阳师才意识到，他竟像习惯了每日在茨木臂膀里醒来那样，习惯了在明月澄澈或是惠风和畅时，与精通音律的博雅共赏清茗并交换一个会心的对视或是微笑了。

 

就像他逐渐习惯晨起时和茨木用吻作为一日的开端那样，他也习惯了生活中有一位勇敢豪爽，可以将后背放心托付的射手了。

 

只是每当想起博雅的落魄，和那日博雅茨木对峙时自己会涌起的心痛，究竟是什么呢……

 

“晴明？时间不早了，”有力的手臂从腋下穿过，将阴阳师抱个满怀，大妖怪的鬼角亲昵地剐蹭着爱人的脸颊，并无威慑而是狎昵的力度，“先睡吧，别担心什么黑晴明，明天你看我把他揍趴下，叫他不敢再出来作乱。”

 

晴明身子一颤，回过神来。他的目光回到了手上握着的，那一枚金光灿烂的蛇鳞——正是此时此刻将京都笼罩不祥黑雾之中的男人，黑晴明下的战书。

 

“茨木，你明天可别托大，”晴明回身，托着茨木的肩膀，“更何况博雅还不在，我方的人手……”

 

“博雅想必是忙着照顾家里吧，”茨木不在意地摇摇头，故作嗔怒，“加上情伤无颜回复你的信件罢了，你这些天念叨他多少次了？”大妖怪说着便又吻晴明的脖颈，将人打横抱了起来。茨木将晴明放在被褥上，低下头又要吻，晴明忙伸手拦住了：“别闹了，不是你说了明天要大战的吗？留点精力吧。”

 

茨木顺势去吻阴阳师的手指，如同小鱼啄水的触感逗得晴明手心痒痒的，他正当大妖怪又要把持不住，却听得茨木说道：“好吧，那咱们就早点睡。”

 

说着大妖怪便吻上了阴阳师的唇，晴明这些日子来早已习惯了唇齿相交，下意识地张开了嘴，任由鬼族的舌头登堂入室，两人交换了一个绵长得让人喘不过气来的深吻。茨木停下后爱怜地抚了抚阴阳师的脸颊：“这算定金，明天得胜后我想要更多的奖励。”

 

晴明本想嗔他，却见大妖怪眼中的痴缠和克制，再想到明日的凶险，一时间不由得心软起来，他搂住大妖怪的脖子：“……好。”

 

========================================

 

一路疾驰抵达黑夜山时，晴明和神乐不由得对视一眼，在彼此眼神中看到了凝重。黑夜山已经全然笼罩在不祥的黑雾之中，森森鬼气将原本的草木全都浸上一层死亡的气息。

 

自己第一次和博雅相遇，便是在黑夜山……晴明看了一眼寸步不离跟在身边的茨木，稍觉心安，但下一秒心里便突兀地冒出这个念头来。

 

“晴明大人！”正当晴明想要朝山中深入时，就见八百比丘尼乘着蓝凤凰匆匆落地，气喘吁吁：“太好了，我接到您的传书后马上往回赶，还好赶上了。”

 

神乐与比丘尼素来亲近，见到她便喜笑颜开，连小白都奔上前去。八百比丘尼快步上前，却在凑近晴明时忽然一怔，她又看了一眼晴明身边的茨木，眼神从两人身上扫过后犹豫地问道：“茨木童子这是……”

 

糟了。晴明心里一惊，想起自己虽然用符咒掩盖身上的妖气，但是八百比丘尼岂是寻常阴阳师，她怕是看出什么蹊跷了。果真八百比丘尼的眼神在扫过数个来回后，变成了暧昧不明，但正当她朱唇轻启要开口时，背后却传来一个冰冷的声音：“真是让我久等啊——”

 

羽翼破空之声传来，大天狗停在半空，居高临下地看着众人，冷笑出声。

 

大天狗的羽毛如同利箭，飞速地向众人逼来：“好久不见啊，阴阳师，说起来也是奇怪，你跟黑晴明大人明明一模一样，但怎么就没有黑晴明大人那样深明大义呢？真是可惜了你的能力了。”

 

茨木伸手几下急扑，便将大天狗的箭羽扑落，紧接着一跃而起，重拳力带千钧便朝大天狗袭去，而一旁的雪女也见机行事，急忙释放出寒芒，两人配合默契，不过眨眼间便将大天狗击倒在地。

 

大天狗倒在地上，喘着粗气：“……阴阳师，给我最后一击吧！”茨木闻言大摇大摆地走上前去，晴明连忙跟着上前，拦了一把：“等会儿。”

 

晴明看向大天狗，还来不及说话，对方狐疑的声音又响起来了：“不对，阴阳师你这是怎么回事……？身上竟然有鬼气？我看你这个自称正义的阴阳师也不见得光明正大嘛！”大天狗的目光在并肩而立的茨木和晴明身上扫过，一怔之后露出若有所思的嘲讽笑容，“大阴阳师身上有大江山之鬼的气息，你们俩什么时候凑到一块了？”

 

“你胡说什么！”茨木和变了脸色的晴明都还没开口，一个怒气冲冲的女声便急切响了起来，紧随的还有暴风雪，大天狗瞬间被冻成了冰雕。晴明回头，这才发现雪女掌心凝起寒芒，脸上是罕见的杀意。此时的她全无往日的温婉安静，而是展露出凛冽无情的雪国之主的面目来。

 

雪女见到晴明回眸，瞬间收敛了寒气，急急地道：“晴明大人别被这胡言乱语所扰，这不过是他输不起，想要……诬蔑您罢了！”

 

雪女说到“诬蔑”一词前，显而易见地顿了一下，看着护在晴明身前的茨木，脸上是一瞬间的恍惚和失神，但雪国之主很快垂下眼眸，不再直视二人。

 

晴明窥见雪女眼角的湿意，心里一颤。作为最早跟随他的式神，雪女又非稚童，想来早就看穿了主人和茨木见不得光的关系，却一直沉默克制着，如往日般默默地跟随在自己身后。

 

而他往日里并非没有察觉到雪女目光里掺杂的超越主仆之情，只是并无绮念所以不肯误了佳人，只对雪女礼貌相待。

 

他平时念在她劳苦功高，总是对雪女比起一般式神看重几分，但这略微超出的待遇，只怕反而变成了他一手束缚雪女的锁链……

 

晴明内心唏嘘，愧意涌上心头，他正想开口，却听得雪女用平日里的声调说：“大人，咱们还是快点前进吧，要在黑晴明完成仪式前阻止他！”

 

“……好的。”晴明望着雪女在前方开路的背影，不知怎么的便想到了博雅，想起了那个失魂落魄夺门而去的友人。

 

黑晴明守在法阵正中，看着气势汹汹的一行人，朝晴明招手：“你来了啊，我的半身，你想起一切了吗？”

 

“你这装神弄鬼的小丑胡说什么呢？”茨木猛然跃出，正当鬼手要击中黑晴明时，只见对方不屑地一声冷笑，伴随着黑晴明一扬手，除却晴明之外的所有人便像是突然遭无形之手击中一般，纷纷坠倒在地。

 

晴明瞥见众人身上都出现了铁链横锁的缚字咒，还来不及捏诀作法，便被黑晴明背后突然出现的无数阴森鬼手一把揪住，将其拖入了黑晴明所站的法阵正中。

 

“唔！”鬼手们散发着的寒气透过衣服直入骨髓，晴明伴着剧痛只觉浑身发冷，耳畔隐隐传来茨木的怒吼和雪女的疾呼，阴阳师拼尽全力无视钻心的寒气，咬牙说道：“黑晴明，其实你自己的力量——并不足以完成阵法吧，所以……你才要……等我前来……”

 

“不错，但是你也自己主动地送上门了，不是吗？”那张酷似晴明的却描摹着黑脸谱的脸一笑，“晴明，你知道吗？恐惧有些时候能成为武器——对方用来伤你的武器，所以啊，京都的大阴阳师，颤抖吧，哀嚎吧，在绝望中瑟缩吧，让我侵蚀你的心灵和肉体——最后我们将合二为一。”

 

黑晴明的指尖冷若冰霜，温柔地滑过晴明因寒气入体开始青紫的唇瓣：“……就像我们当初那样。”

 

晴明一瞬间如遭雷击，他感觉脑子仿佛一下被天照大神的雷电击中，纷乱的思绪飞散如满天雪花，他终于明白了一切——

 

自己因为恐惧无法公平公正地维护正义，而扼杀了所有私欲恶念，执行了有违天理的阴阳分离之术，而黑晴明正是自己分裂出去的黑暗半身……

 

但他白晴明，这本该彻底净化纯洁无瑕的半身，如今却也不见得十分干净，不但有背德的同性之爱，还是跟大江山之鬼日夜缠绵……晴明的额角和背后涌出冷汗，下意识地便往茨木的方向看去，他毫不意外地看到了大妖怪脸上的狂怒和溢于言表的担忧。

 

黑晴明也注意到了倒地的大江山之鬼，他诧异地扬眉：“白晴明你倒是有两下子，拉来了这么个强力盟友，想必也是觉得胜券在握了吧，不过在我的力量面前，这大妖怪也算不得什么——等等，我记得你们先前还针锋相对的不是吗？”

 

黑晴明笑起来：“是因为那个……叫红叶的女鬼吧，晴明，喜欢我送你的小惊喜吗？哎呀，一心想要维护正义的大阴阳师背后却唆使恶鬼杀人，这样的戏剧一定能引来满堂喝彩吧！咦——”

 

“不对！”黑晴明脸色骤变，一把揪起被鬼手按在地上的晴明，仔仔细细地盯着他的脸打量，又凑近晴明的脖颈嗅闻，紧接着他抬头看向怒吼“黑晴明，你放手！”的茨木，一怔之后，黑晴明笑出了声，他越笑越激烈，甚至连紧紧揪着晴明衣领的手都在发抖，黑晴明眼角渗出泪水：“哈！哈！白晴明，你比我想得更有意思！”

 

“平安京的大阴阳师竟然与大江山之鬼苟合！”黑晴明尖利的声线划破天际，比起阵阵雷声也不逞多让，“真是太有意思了！晴明你身上的鬼气如此之重，你每日每夜都和茨木做了什么啊？”

 

晴明脸白如纸，心底的隐秘被人刺破，他一瞬间乱了心神，但这却给了鬼手可乘之机，霎时间阴气直冲晴明的五脏六腑，刀戟乱刺般的邪恶气息激得晴明“哇”地一声咳出一口血来。

 

神乐的脸上一瞬间是震惊和不解，惶然地望着晴明，茨木是满脸怒气，左右挣扎抖得铁链“咔咔”作响，八百比丘尼落在人堆最后，脸掩映在神乐身后看不分明。

 

但紧接着黑晴明话语响起的，是一个高亢，急迫中带着愤怒的女声：“你放肆！不要污蔑晴明大人！”

 

晴明倒在地上，艰难地抬起头看向声源，是被咒文紧缚，满脸通红的雪女，她的嗓音因为尖叫哑了：“茨木是晴明大人的护卫，有气息也是正常的！才没有苟且！”雪女说到“苟且”时，眼角那晶莹的湿意化作一滴泪水滑了下来。

 

晴明看着雪女声嘶力竭的狼狈模样，如同被人兜头盖脸打了一拳，一时间如颈椎上压了千斤铁块般，再抬不起来。

 

此时此刻的雪女，就如同得知了真相后的博雅一般——他们知道了所爱之人最不堪的内里，但仍竭力在外人面前维护他的面子，不发一言。就如同博雅去了这十日，京中仍然风平浪静，不曾有任何针对晴明的流言，就如寮中那压抑但却没有任何式神问及晴明此事的宁静一般。

 

哪怕到了这等生死关头，雪女仍在拼尽全力维护自己。

 

最难消受佳人恩，晴明心中一痛，到底都是他的错，是他辜负了。

 

茨木也好，博雅也罢，还有雪女，红叶，以及那些他知道或者不知道的名字，他何德何能，配受人所爱并在不能给予回应后还恣意地享受这些心意的庇护呢？

 

“咻！咻！”霎时间只听得几声破空凌云般的巨响，黑晴明突然一声惨叫，几步踉跄跌出了法阵，晴明顿觉身上的鬼手为之一滞，他默念咒文猛然一挣，鬼手退却，晴明扶着山石站了起来。

 

“黑晴明！你找死！”一个晴明熟悉的声音自头顶传来，他又惊又喜地抬头，发现一旁的山石上，赫然是多日不见的博雅，正持弓恶狠狠地紧盯着黑晴明。

 

博雅憔悴许多，眼眶青黑，嘴角也有了毛绒的胡茬，他飞快地瞥了一眼晴明，眼中是毫不掩饰的担忧。

 

黑晴明却不作答，他一把抓起落在人群最后的八百比丘尼，那只插了几根箭正流血不止的手急速画咒：“呵，那改日再会！”便揪着比丘尼一起原地遁走，只余一股青烟和他话语的尾音。

 

黑晴明一走，束缚众人的咒文便霎时碎裂，茨木一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来，冲到扶着山石的晴明身前，一把搂住了他。

 

笼罩黑夜山的瘴气随着黑晴明的逃遁，被山间的晚风吹散，一轮明月自云间钻出，投下皎洁温柔的光。

 

晴明回头看向抱着自己的茨木，又看看在居高在山石上看着自己的博雅，在两人的神情中看到了同等的慌乱，担心……和爱意。

 

晴明看着茨木身上被咒文勒出的血口子，又看看博雅青黑的眼底。一瞬间竟不知心底涌上的是何等感情，愧疚，歉意，以及一丝难以言喻，如同和果子般的甘甜与抹茶的苦涩相混合的思绪。

 

晴明心乱如麻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *初版中怒斥博雅的人为父亲，但因为我的疏忽，写作时忘了博雅之父克明亲王在历史上于25岁去世，此时博雅只有10岁，是不可能出现父亲怒斥成年博雅的情节的，怒斥博雅的人只是龙套并不是重要的剧情人物，但为了遵循历史，这里便修改为祖母。特此道歉。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文完，谢谢每一个读者(*￣︶￣)

_**第十章 chapter 10** _

 

一行人灰头土脸地回了阴阳寮。

 

博雅自请前导开路，晴明看着他脊背和手臂上的伤痕，有些犹带着未干的血痂，忍不住开口道：“博雅，稍停一会吧，我先替你施法治疗一下。”

 

博雅肩膀一颤，但却没有停下脚步：“还是先回去再说吧，这山里瘴气浓郁，此时停留我怕黑晴明还有什么后手。”

 

“可……”晴明还要说话，他的衣袖却被人扯了扯，他低头一看，茨木的鬼手轻轻掩在袖子底下比了个否，晴明见此不由得愠怒，只觉茨木未免小肚鸡肠，竟连他帮博雅施法都不肯。晴明微微皱眉，正要说话却听得雪女的声音：“大人，还是先回去吧，您也被鬼气侵蚀了，在这里施法太过危险，黑晴明虽然跑了，但刚才可没伤大天狗性命，眼下他也跟着跑了，只怕耽误久了又有什么变故。”

 

晴明见到雪女的眼角犹带泪痕，心里有愧，不忍拂她的意，点了点头，下意识地想要收回横亘在自己和茨木中间的手，但茨木的鬼手却一把抓牢了阴阳师的手，再不肯放。

 

雪女的视线往下一扫，肩膀一颤，旋即别过脸去。

 

回到阴阳寮后，博雅丢下一句：“晴明，我先回屋里梳洗。”后几乎是小跑快步便离开了，晴明一怔，但茨木却凑近他的耳旁低语：“你去给他施法治疗一下吧。”说着指了指博雅，晴明心里诧异茨木的前后矛盾，却听得对方又说道：“去吧，我找惠比寿，不碍事的。”说罢茨木放手就转身招呼惠比寿：“要拜托你了！”

 

晴明来不及再想，又不敢直视山兔好奇的神情，快步朝东厢房走去。

 

博雅听得窗棂上响起敲击声，晴明的声线传来：“博雅，能让我进来吗？我替你治疗一下。”

 

说着阴阳师便推门而入，博雅正脱了肩甲，手上犹拿着带血的布条，一时间放也不是拿也不是，看着晴明讪讪道：“没事，我真的没有大碍，你不必——”

 

晴明却没再让他说下去，而是快步上前，以指横在博雅唇前制止：“别逞强了，黑夜山的瘴气可不是开玩笑的——”

 

一语未毕，两人都怔住了。往日里作为挚友时常做的动作，当时心无芥蒂也无需避嫌，如今时过境迁，两人间可称得上是人是物非，一时间不免尴尬起来。

 

良久，还是博雅往后挪了一步，晴明自觉失态，忙别过脸去，道：“你伤得不清，只靠药还要养十天半个月的，让我给你看看吧。”

 

博雅伸出胳膊来，晴明这才发现其中有道伤口深可见骨，若是得不到阴阳师相助的寻常武者，吃这一下必定从此废了，他忙收敛了心思，递给博雅一块手巾：“疼便咬着。”说着便清理起伤口，这一清理便看到创口内血痂黏着一根细小的黑色绒羽，用手将其轻轻挑出，博雅忍不住长“嘶”一声，满脸通红，显然是剧痛无比。

 

晴明清理完创口，捏符诵法，霎时间一道柔和的白光涌出，轻柔地涂抹在博雅的创口上，那原本深可见骨的伤口瞬间肌肉新生，只剩下一道淡红的疤痕。晴明歉意地一笑：“是我修行不够，若是尊师在，是连疤痕也不会留下的。”

 

“没事，免去我吃十天半个月的苦，多谢你了，”博雅爽朗地笑了，只是笑声里难免有几分故作潇洒，“更何况都说伤疤才是武人荣耀的象征，我这就当是得了表彰了……”

 

笑声停下后，两人又陷入了相对无语的寂静，晴明转头去看那绒羽，发觉上面附着妖气：“这是……大天狗的羽毛吗？”

 

“是，”博雅面带愁容，“这两天我见京都被妖气笼罩，尤其以京郊黑夜山的妖气最重，今日更是妖风大作，我便往黑夜山去一探究竟，半路上便见着大天狗，话还没来得及问他便将我视作你的援军，动起手来，我射中了他后他便遁走了。我追着痕迹却看到了黑晴明正要害你，说起来大天狗当时浑身上下皆是冰晶萎靡不堪，要不我只怕未能见到你便化作了山中野鬼……”

 

晴明看博雅眼眶深陷青黑，往日英俊的脸上新增几分憔悴，道：“博雅，这些日子来你不曾回家吗？我去信也不曾见你回复，还当你是不肯回复。”

 

博雅苦笑一声：“晴明，你是还不知道，我差不多和家里闹翻了，还有什么颜面回去呢，就如同从前那样，在山里草庵暂住修行罢了。”

 

“闹翻了？”晴明诧异道，“我平日里听说你母亲对子女最为疼爱……”

 

“唉，还不是那一套老话，‘到了年纪该早日成家了’、‘别整天跟在阴阳师后头跑’”博雅摇头苦笑，“我一时气不过就吵了起来，如今哪还能回去呢……”他一眼瞥见晴明愧疚不安的神情，连忙改口：“晴明，你别往心里去，我不是针对你，只是这些日子烦心一时顺口了……”

 

晴明如何不知道博雅的“一时烦心”烦的是什么，只是不曾想到博雅不回信的背后还有这等隐情，他心思自己往日只觉得夹在中间左右为难，还是当断则断来得痛快，却不曾想早已给挚友造成伤害，于事无补。

 

如果他能早一点发觉……不，即便早一点发觉了又能如何呢？博雅是知礼的君子，平日里举止从不逾越“挚友”的雷池一步，他不说自己竟无知无觉，即便察觉了，又怎能挑破徒增尴尬呢？

 

晴明讷讷半晌，满心的歉意只化为一声长叹：“博雅，对不起……”

 

博雅以袖障面，亦是一声长叹：“没有什么……对不住的……从头到尾是我自己的心意。”

 

博雅放下手臂，晴明见他眼角微红，心中从方才便生的苦涩感愈发深厚，不敢再直视博雅眼中的深情，只觉得自己也眼角酸胀，别过脸去。

 

博雅颤抖着伸出手，却又停在了半空中，手指徒劳地隔着虚空想要抚摸那一枝轻颤的红山茶：“晴明，如今只有你我两人，我想听你再说一遍……”

 

“告诉我，你真的是和茨木童子两情相悦……”博雅说到最后，句尾已经带了颤音，再说不下去，只是怔怔地盯着晴明，眼角漫上雾气。

 

晴明心里喉咙如同被灌下龙胆茶，苦涩无比，心底有个尖锐的锥针一下又一下地扎着，仿佛要释放出那些阴阳师一直想不明白的心思。

 

……究竟对于博雅，对于茨木是什么想法，扪心自问！今日可都说个分明吧！心底有个声音如同天雷阵阵作响，但耳畔却传来一阵轻柔的女声，依稀像是母亲葛叶的声调：“童子丸，人生在世最重要的便是要有担当，做不到的事就不要答应，做得到的事情才能应，这就叫言而有信……”

 

晴明攥紧了拳头，将那纷乱的思绪强压而下。

 

是的，博雅幼年丧父，又是支撑门庭的长子，他的前途应该在朝堂之上或者战场之中，而非跟着阴阳师受人非议，还过着朝不保夕的日子……

 

晴明看向博雅，一字一句，神情郑重：“是的，博雅，我没有被诱骗也没有受胁迫，我是心甘情愿，我和茨木童子……两情相悦。”

 

每说一个字，晴明便觉得仿佛有刀尖从舌尖上刮过，满是苦涩。

 

不能颤抖，不能回避对方的眼睛，忍住眼角的酸涩，别让博雅看出来……

 

别让他越陷越深。

 

这对彼此都好，《凤求凰》本是君子求取淑女的乐曲，是不该在男人和男人间响起的。

 

晴明直视博雅的眼睛，博雅肩膀一颤，眼神贪婪地扫视晴明全身上下，最后和他四目相对。

 

博雅端详着晴明眼角那一抹红，那一枝他魂牵梦萦的雪中山茶，心中与其说是解脱，不若说是落空无物，他惆怅一笑：“既然这样，我就放心了。”

 

说罢博雅便起身，要朝屋外走去：“晴明，说起来，我也离家好些天了，弟弟们还小，我总放心不下，既然你这边……你这边有茨木……我就……我就……先走了。”话到最后，已经是语不成章，带了泣音。

 

晴明抢上前，牵住了对方的袖子，博雅猛然回头，但是晴明看着对方憔悴的神情，到嘴边的话却化成了：“……如今城门已经关闭，还是明早再走吧。”

 

说罢，晴明不敢再看对方，擦身闪出了门。

 

心底有个声音在叫嚣：如今你到底是何等心境！说出来！说出来！

 

晴明回了西厢房，只见屋内一大盆正冒着热气的洗澡水，茨木正坐在木盆边上，时不时伸手试试水温，见他进来，茨木一笑：“都处理完了吧。”

 

“对。”晴明微微点头，茨木便起身朝他走来，习以为常地替他除去帽子，又道：“我叫他们烧了水，你今天吃了许多苦头，快洗漱一下吧。”说着便替晴明借下腰带，晴明正是满腹心思想不明白，便浑浑噩噩地随着茨木的动作褪去了衣服，直到小腿浸入温热的水才回过神来，怔怔地看向茨木。

 

茨木一愣：“怎么，水烫了？我明明试过的。”说着又要伸手去够一旁的水桶，晴明看着对方弯腰的背影，舒张开一直紧握的拳头，只见手心已经掐出了淤青。

 

无论如何，他不得不承认的一点是，他早已习惯大妖怪对他独有的温柔，并且养成惯性了。

 

“茨木，我有件事想问你……”晴明犹豫着开口了，“方才为什么在黑夜山，你阻止我给博雅医治，但是到了寮里却又相反？”

 

“嗯？”茨木的动作微微一顿，旋即递过一条手巾，“我还当是什么大事呢……”

 

大妖怪温柔地沾湿了手巾，替阴阳师擦拭了脸颊：“我虽然不怎么待见博雅，但也佩服他是个顶天立地的英豪，你我间的关系经过那黑晴明一闹必然是人尽皆知的，但是博雅他既然不再痴缠你，我于情是顾着你的脸面，于理也该给他三分余地。你们本来就是朋友，既然是治伤，少不得有话要说，与其一群人看着你们说不痛快，不如让你们能私下说会话吧，也免得有什么碍于人前而不能说的话卡在心里，彼此存了误会留了芥蒂。”

 

晴明心中涌上暖意，不觉动容，人前睥睨狂傲的大妖怪，对他用上了十分的心思，为他以命相搏，又处处替他着想，人非草木孰能无情？

 

动容之后却是更深的愧疚，他想起自己暧昧不明的思绪，只觉自己摇摆不定实在非君子所为——

 

心底又有声音响起——你已经许了茨木此身了。

 

是，无论如何，即便他怎么想，他安倍晴明都只能也只该牵眼前的鬼手了。

 

这是他承诺过的。

晴明看向茨木，对方神情坦然，只是风轻云淡间终究被阴阳师捕捉到了一丝紧张。晴明心中的愧疚和莫名涌上的酸甜冲泡在一块，他怅然一笑：“……是的，我和他都说开了，谢谢你。”

 

阴阳师主动握住了那只轻抚自己眼角的鬼手，另一手揽住茨木的肩膀。

 

茨木一把搂住了阴阳师，感受到阴阳师的肩膀轻颤，他心中涌起一股妒意，但最终化为了轻柔的爱抚：“更何况，我也要谢谢博雅……今天若不是他救场……我就失去你了……”

 

晴明伏在茨木怀中，感受着这些时日以来早已熟谙乃至有一丝贪恋的温度，茨木的力气很大，甚至勒得他都有些疼了，但晴明却不敢推开，因为他感觉到茨木在发抖。

 

“晴明，我发誓，从今往后再不会有人能伤害你……”茨木在他耳边喃喃，但是自己却抖个不住。

 

“晴明，其实我也在害怕……比起博雅来说，我终究是鬼怪，和你人妖殊途……”茨木的声线颤抖着，“有时候……我也问自己……你真的是爱着我吗？还是你只是……只是……”大妖怪把头埋在阴阳师脖颈处，一起淹没的还有没说完的话。

 

不安的并非只有他，还有茨木。晴明颤抖起来，弱水行舟，舟不渡人。

 

但他也不一定能自渡。晴明闭紧了眼睛屏住涌出的泪水，他无法忽视面对茨木的不安时自己的心痛和愧疚——

 

他已经无法拒绝这个怀抱了。晴明闭上眼睛，吻上茨木的唇。

 

“我是自愿的，我不后悔。”他听见自己的声音，颤巍巍的，像一只被风雨打落的蝴蝶。

 

次日灯笼鬼打开东厢房时，发现博雅已经离开了，茶几上放着一封短札，晴明拆开后只有寥寥数语：“……谢谢这一年来的照顾，晴明。”

 

晴明一词角上晕开了一团墨，隐隐的水痕像人的泪眼。

 

落款是“源博雅”而非惯常二人信件往来时的“博雅”，这最后的告别信里，博雅终究带上了那个他平日里甚少提及的姓氏。

 

博雅是支撑门庭，流着皇族血脉的长子，而他则是……保卫平安京的大阴阳师。

 

他们从前是相谈甚欢的朋友，从今往后亦然。

 

晴明把信收进抽屉里，转身问道：“还没有打听到八百比丘尼的消息吗？”

 

黑晴明逃遁无踪，式神们遍寻无果，回来汇报时都带着担忧和焦急的神色，晴明看在眼里，亦不忍苛责，只是让各个式神轮岗休息，严阵以待。

 

只是一月过去，都不曾有消息传来，式神们也都渐渐收了往日里戒备的状态。至于京中除了开头的几日恐慌外，百姓和贵族们早已恢复了往日的安居，一派祥和气氛。

 

晴明虽然仍旧瞒着外人，但是在寮中和茨木不再避开式神，同起同卧，同桌共餐。

 

神乐终究还小，几次好奇被晴明打发过去后也不再问；雪女一如往日，像是最文静可靠的侍女般默默守候在主人身后；八百比丘尼仍无消息。

 

晴明跨坐在茨木的胯部上，伴随着对方激烈的动作起伏，即便他的身体已经食髓知味沉迷于和大妖怪的欢爱，但他终究不敢发出大声的呻吟，而是极力压抑着，但这只在唇齿间溢出的风情反而诱得大妖怪更加猛烈的侵犯。

 

大妖怪痴恋地啃咬着阴阳师的脖颈，执着地在上面刻下自己的痕迹宣誓主权。晴明朦胧着被情欲弥漫的双眼，视线无目的地在室内室外扫过。

 

映着窗外透进来的皎洁月光的，是放在书案上的请柬——

 

来自克明亲王府。

 

博雅三日之后举行婚礼，诚邀好友，京中的大阴阳师晴明出席。

 

八百比丘尼一直杳无音信，黑晴明也销声匿迹，就像从没有这两个人似的。

 

神乐还小，京中亦时不时有妖物作乱，种种痕迹都彰显了黑晴明仍在暗中操控着罪恶之手……

 

晴明夹紧了腿，他的动作引得茨木更加热情的回应。

 

无论如何，他都……已经习惯了茨木的存在了。习惯了大江山之鬼的庇护和助力的他，不能也……不愿失去茨木的力量。晴明和茨木四目相对，毫不意外地在对方看到了一脉深情。

 

晴明的眼光扫过衣架上挂着的狩衣，衣袖上的仙鹤洁白出尘，一如阴阳师的银发，又如新娘在大喜之日身穿的白无垢。

 

白色是最圣洁的颜色。阴阳师突然想起这句没头没尾的话。

 

只是，身为护卫正义和安宁的阴阳师，却在背地里和大妖怪苟合，以自己的身体作为祭品求取太平的他，和进行邪祭的诡巫，在天照大神和世人眼中，又有什么分别呢？

 

而暧昧着心意，曾经伤人伤己，哪怕时至今日也不敢也不能想，只是一味含混着度日，肆意享受着对方的爱——

 

对于这样的自己，即便拥有最圣洁的白色，但在这背后的，究竟是什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 摸鱼怪+鸽子王终于更完了，感谢各位的观看和陪伴。
> 
> 简介中曾经说过，这是旧作翻出来重新加工，旧作写于16年年底，是阴阳师刚推出还风头正盛的时候，所以本文的剧情也停在第十八章和黑晴明决战前。
> 
> 结果没想到我动笔之后咕了2年才写完。接近两年后才捡起来重写并完成这个作品，不要说个人的经历（指对阴阳师曾经出坑又回坑）心境和喜好在这个过程中发生了不小的变化，就连原作阴阳师手游的境况也是天翻地覆，从当初风头无两的国民热度第一手游被挤了下去，只有出新式神的时候能重回玩家氪金榜前列。后续剧情更是虎头蛇尾，让我这个中途弃坑又回坑玩家也忍不住要说一声“我上我也行”、“我上我更行”。
> 
> 但是手游一时半会是瘦死的骆驼，像我这样心里恋旧的玩家也只好忍受策划三五不时的喂屎和文案不定期的吃书和抽风，努力靠厨力和同人维持对角色的爱了。（说实话，时隔2年把这个旧作捡起来重写并且发布，在我来说确实有点“我的天这种主线剧情写的什么玩意？还不如我自割腿肉来得好！”的意思）
> 
> 令人倒胃口的新主线剧情不提，就随口谈谈中断后又继续完成的创作与最初构思的不同吧：
> 
> 其实这篇同人我最初是打算写all晴明（不仅限于博晴和茨晴），简介里的“作者花式放飞自我的产物”也是16年年底时打下的第一句话，神乐铃和教授阴阳和合之术的古籍这种一看就不（方）安（便）好（开）心（车）的设定其实是原设定的体现。
> 
> 只是在捡起来重写的过程中，描写三角恋和纠葛中的三人的欲望变得更加强烈，以前从未写过这种类型的关系，想要更进一步尝试的念头压过了自驾上高速的念头，于是本文从中段开始就舍弃了all晴明的可能，转而专注描写三人在感情中的心态。
> 
> （其实在中端有考虑过时是否写成三人行的结局，但最终“描写‘求不得’的画面吧”这样的念头占据了上风，所以博雅和晴明始于告白终于告白）
> 
> 出于私心，本文最后停留在了开放式的结局上（大概是对于没能写成的三人行的执念吧→_→）。第一次尝试描述这类的感情戏，文笔想必尚有许多不成熟之处，加上中端转变构思可能也带来了不小的偏差，可以说并不能称为完美的状态。加上在创作过程中因为自身的事务繁忙不能保证以往的更新速度，对拖延更是感到十分抱歉（本来想在农历新年前完结，最终还是鸽了）
> 
> 因此，非常感谢包容并每一个浏览到这里的读者。（之后大概可能也许会写一个博晴向短篇作为咕咕咕的补偿）
> 
> 【红叶：姐妹一生一起走，谁爱基佬谁是狗  
> 雪女：汪。】  
> **后记中提到的咕咕咕补偿已更新，即本人主页的《花月夜》【cp为博晴，和本作无关联的独立短篇】2019.2.10**
> 
> 以下为2019.6.6追加↓
> 
> （朋友，你来都来了，能再赞助我一个点击，救救可怜的《故园风雨中》和《故园风雨后》两篇吗？它们都有肉，品质有保证，吃了不会拉肚子【卑微.jpg】——既然你已经吃了我的all晴明，我想你会对它产生兴趣的，如果能再顺道去LOFTER给我点个赞，就更感谢了【卑中卑.jpg】）
> 
> （如何查看我的其他作品？——看到标题下的作者名字了吗？点进去，你会发现新天地的.jpg）
> 
> （朋友，我话都说到这个份上了，给我和《风雨中/风雨后》两篇一点爱吧。先谢谢你了【卑微Max.jpg】）


End file.
